Show and Tell
by Hatochan
Summary: Kakashi delves further into Iruka's past... Sequel to Tolerant Intolerance and Along the Way.
1. Dirty Talk

**Author's Notes**

- OH. MY. GODS. I'm ridiculously slow. I'm soooooooooooo sorry. I have already started on the next chapter, so barring anything bad happening - fingers crossed- it should be out sooner than later.

- Enjoy... hopefully!

- **I'm pimping kiasca's pic!!! ** She did such a great job and I am honored to have inspired her with my little bit o' stuff :) Link in on my profile page.

**Story Notes**

**- This is the second chapter of Show and Tell. ** The first chapter was rather explicit and I didn't feel comfortable posting it here. Check my profile for links to Show and Tell: Ch.1- Closer.

- This occurs several months after the events of Tolerant Intolerance, perhaps a month or so after the events in Along the Way: CDs2. ( The Mizuki Box Incident)

- Again, you don't have to read TI or AtW, but things might make more sense if you do. And it would make me happy:)

**Warnings: ****GENMA AND KAKASHI DISCUSSING SEXXX!!!**explicit sexual language and dialogue, coarse language, some malexmale sexual details, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. All Alone. belongs to Gorillaz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Show and Tell**

**Chapter 2: Dirty Talk**

Kakashi watched in sated fascination as Iruka methodically licked his semen covered hand. It never ceased to amaze him how obsessed Iruka seemed to be with the taste of his own cum, the jounin having to forcefully take his licks when he could. _Damnit! I wanna taste! _ He pulled his hand from his lover's and deliberately held the man in place while he indulged in the dolphin's essence, putting on a little show. The previous song faded into another hypnotic beat, the lyrics in some language the jounin did not immediately recognize.

Iruka moaned as he was denied his treat and wiggled in the strong embrace, his bare rear pressing against Kakashi's naked groin. The pink tongue darted out to snatch the last bit of cream from the other man's skin and Kakashi laughed.

" Greedy." The jounin caught Iruka's mouth in a rough kiss. With his hands now clean he gently tucked Iruka's softened flesh back into his tight pants and patted the spot once the zipper and buttons had been re-done. " Think we can- Whoa!"

The chuunin whipped around with lightning speed and pinned the elder shinobi to the carpeted wall, beautiful mouth firmly attached to Kakashi's neck. He could feel the sharp canines sinking into the flesh before a strong suction developed. " Ah, Iruka, are you- ughn- marking me?" The silver haired man received a growl in response. Iruka mouthed the spot just below the bottom line of his mask and Kakashi knew he was being marked for the world to see. And he was undeniably happy about it.

Iruka pulled away after a few more moan inducing moments and inspected his work. " Should last at least a couple of weeks. " The left canine was again exposed by a wide smirk. " And you can't hide it unless you wear one of your full cowls or a high neck. "

" Neither of which I'm wearing tonight. " Kakashi carefully rubbed the spot that was tingling just above his collarbone. He absolutely loved it when Iruka left love-bites on his pale skin; if he ever showed his forehead, he would have the chuunin put a hickey right smack in the middle of it for everyone's viewing pleasure. _Gyah, if he rolls his hips into me one more time..._" Just like you planned, little minx."

Iruka reciprocated the gentle tucking in and zipping up. His low ponytail had grown disheveled during their tryst, pieces flying out at odd angles. The jounin tugged the elastic from the dark hair and finger combed the sweaty mass back into a neat style. A few locks escaped the band and framed the handsome face. Kakashi brushed one strand behind Iruka's ear, placing soft kisses along the horizontal scar. " We should get back before they come looking for us."

" I'm pretty sure Genma knows where we went and what we were doing. But Hinata is probably looking for me. " Iruka nibbled on the ear after he spoke into it.

At that moment a soft feminine voice stuttered over the speakers, overriding the loud music. " I-iruka-sensei! Y-y-you're needed in the DJ b-booth!"

Kakashi laughed. " Why did you start her off on such a huge party? And the jounin-chuunin party to boot." The silver haired man folded his hands over the caramel colored hips visible above his waistband. He reveled in the feeling of the soft skin and the tiny raised scars that weren't even seen in the low light. " Poor girl's face has been cherry red since the moment she walked through the door and saw Kotetsu slurping sake off of Izumo's bare chest. I'm surprised she's doing as well as she is. I'd have thought she would have fainted from the amount of debauchery before her innocent eyes. "

" Well, she's been around Kiba long enough to not be too shocked by anything. " Iruka reclaimed his glass from the shallow ledge and drained what was left. " Of course, she still isn't accustomed to seeing an entire warehouse filled with her former sensei and respected elders acting like the alcohol driven, hormone crazed loons that we really are." The chuunin made a few final adjustments to his clothes before turning towards the nook's opening. " And I forbade her to use Byakugan under any circumstances."

" Wise decision." Silver hair was swept back from the dripping face, scarf untied and used to remove some of the sweat. Even with his lightweight ' summertime' mask on, the jounin was ridiculously hot. _ How the hell can they stand it in here? I'm hot, sweaty, and exhausted; it's like being on a mission. Except for the alcohol... which , in some cases, would still make it like a mission. _He retied the black strip of cloth and pulled his mask back up." But why throw her to the wolves on her first time? Putting her under the scrutiny of dozens of seasoned ravers?"

" Please, these people appreciate a good DJ, but they don't need one. " Iruka took Kakashi's hand and led him from their hiding place, back into the throngs of gyrating bodies. Iruka's voice rose in accordance with the music's volume. " They can dance to their heartbeats, and have, if there's nothing else playing. Perfect opportunity for popping her spin cherry. "

Kakashi shook his head, grin evident even beneath the mask. " It's hard to believe that you teach small children on a regular basis with that mouth of yours."

" Because of what I say with it or because of what I do with it?"

Both shinobi laughed and exchanged clothed kisses before Iruka headed in the direction of the equipment booth. Kakashi cast his glance up towards the raised open platform, edged on three sides by various stereo related stuff. He could see the pale eyed girl frantically looking out over the crowd, searching for her musical mentor. Hinata caught the jounin's gaze and Kakashi could see her cheeks turning crimson from across the room. He made an exaggerated wave and she shyly lifted a hand to wave back. Then Iruka's sweat darkened back ascended the five steps and Hinata began gesturing at the console in front of her.

An ice cold bottle of beer appeared in his direct line of sight and Kakashi accepted the beverage from Genma's heavily bejeweled hand. " The Hyuuga steal your boy?"

" Musical crisis. Where's your boy?"

" Dancing with Kurenai. I think Asuma's in the head." The tokujo walked towards the raised area opposite the sound booth, taking the five stairs in two strides, and flopped down at a table near the bar. The younger man followed in his combat booted footsteps.

Kakashi took the offered seat and looked out over the sea of dancing shinobi, quickly locating the older scarred brunette and the ruby eyed kunoichi in the middle of the main floor. _Damn, the only thing that separates dancing from sex in here is the presence of a clothing barrier. Wonder if Asuma knows that Kurenai's back can bend that far? _He casually pressed the bottle's mouth against his own and tilted the amber liquid through the thin mask and between his lips. _Good stuff. _ Swallowing, Kakashi leaned back in his chair, idly studying the tokujo's silver covered hand. " Isn't Raidou wearing a bracelet like that? "

The jewelry in question was raised up for Kakashi's closer inspection. It was a slave bracelet with a wide silver spine running on the top of Genma's arm, six inches in length from his wrist. Along its sides were finely made chains of matching metal, holding the top piece firmly in place around his wrist. Similar chains flowed from the rectangle and linked into a silver oval that curved slightly over the natural shape of the back of his hand. More links ran from it and connected to a ring on Genma's middle finger. The Konoha Leaf was imprinted on the hand plate, ' Raidou's' was written in elegant kanji on the wrist plate. " Yeah, his says ' Genma's'. "

Kakashi nodded in appreciation. " Very nice. " _I wonder if Iruka would like something like that?_

" They were a first year anniversary present from Iruka. "

_Then I guess that would be a 'Yes'. _

" He must've saved up for months to pay for them. " Genma spoke with exasperated affection.

" I especially like the inscriptions."

" Yeah, " Genma pointed to the leaf and then the kanji. " , we belong to Konoha first, then to each other; A testament to shinobi partners. Iruka has a way with the little touches. " He took another swig of his clear drink, the condensation from his glass dripping onto the front of his dark printed T-shirt.

Fingers subconsciously tip toed over the mark Kakashi knew was gracing his neck, though he had yet to see it. " That he does. "

Of course, the tokujo noticed. Genma reached over and opened the other man's collar more in order to get a good look at the hickey. " I knew you had that well fucked look about you. "

" I believe 'Ruka looks more well fucked than I."

" Seriously? He passed up a chance to nail you in a public place? " Hazel eyes widened in genuine surprise and Kakashi was rather shocked by Genma's reaction. " Can your dick do tricks, or something? "

" What?!"

The older shinobi yanked at the loose hem of the younger man's shirt and oggled Kakashi's leather covered groin. " Are you hung like an elephant? Do you have a piercing? An elaborate tattoo? " Genma tilted his head in an effort to better see the vague outline in the dim light, then raised sincerest honey brown to irritated gray. " Does it talk?"

The invading hand was swatted away. Kakashi threw a disgruntled look towards his lover's best friend. " What the hell are you babbling about?"

" And how could you pass up a chance to get fucked by that golden god? "

_Iruka fuck me? _" Again, what the hell are you babbling about, Shiranui?" Kakashi set his mostly empty beer bottle onto the rickety wooden table, lone gaze floating around the room, looking for Iruka. He spotted the brunette just as he left the bottom step of the DJ platform, right before he was swallowed up by the crowd. While the jounin's outer appearance remained cool and aloof, his inner thoughts were riotous. _What's he talking about? Iruka's a bottom boy, never given me any other ( shoving his cock into my mouth) inclination. Why would he want to screw me ( jacking me off from behind) in a club? Genma's just ( tying me to the bed, his fingers deep inside me) drunk. _Kakashi shook his head at the contradictory memories interrupting his monologue, ears picking up the lyrics of the new song being mixed into the previous one. The new beat wasn't as frantic, encouraging only light bouncing and hip rolling, as opposed to the earlier manic gyrations. It actually seemed to increase the amount of pseudo-sex on the dance floor.

// Bounce-wiggle -bounce- wiggle, shaking all them things out...

Chemical cutthroats, 'bout to blow the brain out...//

Genma raised both eyebrows, his mouth a little 'O' of surprise. _ " _Are you telling me that Iruka hasn't bottomed you?"

" Not that it's any of your business, but no. He hasn't "

The tokujo pulled an expression that Kakashi had only seen on Naruto's face when one spoke disparagingly of ramen, the witness of utter blasphemy. Genma leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. " You mean to tell me, with a straight face, that you two have been smexing it up for nearly two years and you have not once been impaled on that luscious caramel colored cock?"

Kakashi made a mental note to get Genma and Jiraiya together for a brainstorming session; the sannin and the senbon sucker shared a very similar descriptive vocabulary. _The Icha Icha those two could write... Focus, Hatake! You have to find out why Genma is so bent on this subject and how he knows about Iruka's luscious caramel colored cock! _" Why is this such an issue with you?"

" Because Iruka hasn't had a one position relationship since Mizuki. " Genma explained, his last words slurring around the rim of his glass. He swallowed the chilled liquid and crunched, open mouthed, on a broken ice cube. " And the little traitor was the one who insisted on being pounded in the ass each night, not Iruka."

That took Kakashi by surprise. Not that he was under the delusion that Iruka hadn't , or couldn't, be seme, but that the possessive, controlling, abusive bastard Mizuki had allowed Iruka to take him on a consistent basis. And equally shocking, that Iruka had willingly taken the dominant role every time they copulated.

" Don't get me wrong, Iruka's a true hedonist at heart. If it feels good he'll do it, whether he's giving or receiving. He's been tied up, gagged, blindfolded-"

_I just thought... well I guess I never really thought about it at all. I just assumed that Iruka liked being on the bottom because he never behaved any differently. 'Course, he's always been an aggressive bottom. _But despite the chuunin's aggressiveness, Iruka would always stop when Kakashi made a decided push towards dominance. He never followed through after the jounin had him in whatever questionable position he had chosen for the situation. _See, this is why I want to know more about hi- _Kakashi stopped mid-thought, a sudden realization hitting him squarely. _Genma knows about every single relationship Iruka's ever had and Genma has a big mouth. _

" - Anko fucking him in the ass with a strap-on, Izumo liked 'Ruka to take him from behind without any prep, Bachiko was all about giving him cock worship_-"_

The gray eye slowly lolled to the side to focus on the attractive older man who was still rambling on about the dolphin's sexual exploits. _I'm going to find out everything I need to know about Iruka's past relationships. _

" - when he pulled out there was shit everywhere and his dick- You ever get shit on the tip of your dick? "

" Occasionally. Genma, tell me about Iruka when he was younger. " Kakashi answered the graphic question in his bored voice then blocked out the last sentence from the shinobi's mouth and forced the conversation in the preferred direction, waving and pointing between Genma and Aoba who was bartending five meters behind them; he finally got the shades wearing ninja to understand that he wanted drink refills for himself and his tablemate. _This could be considered underhanded, but I just don't want to start a conversation only to have it end up a minefield of emotional trauma... _After the Mizuki Box Incident, Kakashi had spent the following week walking on eggshells around Iruka, trying to keep from bringing up more unpleasant memories for the chuunin. Not that his lover had fallen into a depression, or anything. But the sable eyes had dimmed and the beautiful smile had taken on a sad quality during the ensuing discussion over the box's contents. Kakashi would do his damnedest to avoid a similar situation. _Besides... Genma is a fuckin' fount of free information. I'd be a moron to pass up the opportunity. _" I've heard a lot about his wild days, hanging out with you and Raidou. " He finished the last few swallows of beer and adjusted his mask. " Surely it's exaggeration. "

" Absolutely not." Genma shook his head, sweat soaked locks swinging, as well. " I took him under my wing when he was fifteen-years-old and by the time he was seventeen he'd nearly caught up with my numbers. Chibi was serious competition when we ran together. " The older shinobi smiled suggestively at the lovely young lady ( she was a chuunin, but Kakashi didn't know her name) who delivered their drinks to the table. A light ass pinch caused her to giggle and she bent down to allow Genma a peck on the cheek. Kakashi cast a glance towards Raidou who was still dancing with Kurenai, only now Asuma was with them and they were making a kunoichi sandwich. There was another ass molestation, then the scantily clad chuunin was gone and the conversation continued. " I mean, I'm sex on wheels, but that kid... he was sex on wheels with angel wings. If he chose to use those puppy dog eyes with that sinful pout, there was no way for me to win. "

" I believe it." Kakashi agreed, taking a swig of beer. He searched the dance floor again and found Iruka pressed against a shirtless Kiba, the duo near the edge of the main area. The Inuzuka was grinning wildly at his former sensei, hips grinding, hands too low to see, which told Kakashi that they were on the older man's ass. Iruka's hands were splayed on the teen's lower back, his own grin rivaling the other's aura of pure animalistic lust. _That mouth, those eyes. _He was only mildly disturbed by his lover's closeness to the younger man, knowing Kiba was touching the leather covered rump that he had been fucking only a short time ago. But he also knew that with every twitch of the dolphin's body, Iruka was feeling the anal plug press against his sweet spot and would be reminded of who put the sex toy inside him. _Me, me, me. _

" It was insane. He was so young, but he was going home with someone nearly every night, sometimes three or four different screws within a couple of hours of entering a club. " The clear liquid tilted one way then the other as Genma carelessly rolled his full glass. " The only nights he slept alone were the ones he spent on missions, and then only when absolutely necessary. As in, only when it meant compromising the team, the mission, or his own life. " He caught his husband's eye in the crowd and stuck his tongue out; the gesture wasn't quite as childish as Kakashi thought it should have been. "As you can imagine, he's very popular in all the countries, especially the hidden villages. No one appreciates a good fuck like a shinobi."

" I can see Iruka getting around, but not to that extent. "

" 'Kashi-kun, he's bedded every person in this room above the age of twenty."

" That's not possible." _There's over a hundred people in here that would fit the age requirement. And they're all friends and colleagues. Surely Iruka wouldn't have casual flings with the entire missions desk roster. _

" Okay, you're right. I forgot Asuma was here. He's the only person in here, of age, that Iruka hasn't nailed." Genma corrected himself, wiping some sweat from his forehead with the back of one hand. " And he's the only person to resist 'Ruka-chan's advances. It's never happened before or since. "

" How was Asuma able to do that?" Curiosity got the best of the jounin.

" He was too infatuated with Kurenai, even then. I guess Iruka was about sixteen at the time. He just moved on to the next person. " The senbon lover began bobbing his head to the music, as if he had just noticed the song playing. " The next person just happened to be Kurenai. That stuck in Asuma's craw for a while, I can tell ya. But other than him, Iruka's kissed, made-out, or just down right fucked hundreds of people in over eight countries and the best part is- Oh kami, I love this bit. "

Kakashi didn't respond, his attention once again focused on the dance floor. The entire room had dimmed, a few strobes sweeping over the crowd, distorting the moving bodies. Something landed in his eyelashes; something the same color as his hair only sparkly. It took him a moment to identify the piece of fluff as metallic confetti and that the stuff was falling in thick clouds from the ceiling. The entire warehouse had been struck by a snowstorm of silver glitter as the mezzo soprano filtered through the speakers. Genma's soft voice sang along, open hand covering his glass to ward off any unwanted flakes.

// Close your eyes and see, When there ain't no light...  
All you'll ever be, Come and save the night...//

The epileptic bursts of white slowed the image to a seductive pace, matching the carefree notes of the female vocalist. _He's stunning. _Kakashi lifted his scarf just enough for Obito's sharingan to memorize the lines and shadows of Iruka's face, the way his smile emitted warmth even when frozen within the flashes of light. _Absolutely stunning._

// Coz I don't leave...  
When the morning comes it doesn't, Seem to say an awful lot to me...//

The words faded off into the next chord, another song that the jounin wasn't familiar with. As the lights returned to their normal dim, yet consistent, levels and the scarf was replaced over the ruby eye, Kakashi caught the young dog boy's sudden interest in Iruka's neck. Kiba leaned very close to the sensei, his face and wild hair blocking Kakashi's view of the beloved scar. When the teenager pulled back, words were exchanged and the two shinobi laughed. Kakashi watched as his lover's wide smile turned mischievous and Iruka pushed the younger man away. Kiba fell back a few steps, then rushed forward to pull his elder into a crushing hold. That was enough to keep Kakashi's attention, though his mind did not stop its processing of Genma's now one- sided conversation.

" I'm so glad it's Anko's favorite song, too. She's the one who rigged the glitter traps in the ceiling, great effect. But as I was saying... 'Ruka-chan's slept with nearly as many people as me, but no one's labeled him a slut, anywhere. And that's because he's so damn NICE. He knows the name of every single person he's ever had sexual contact with, even if it was just a kiss."

Kakashi continued to stare at the spectacle which was also beginning to gain an audience on the main floor. Dancers were making space, creating a circle around the pair, anticipating the obviously well known routine. Iruka and Kiba moved fluidly with the new music, never missing a beat. The sensei wrapped both arms around the younger chuunin, one hand gripping the spikes of dark hair, the other hand hooked into the back pocket of Kiba's worn ragged jeans. Their lips were mere centimeters apart.

" I was usually so smashed I couldn't remember my own name, much less some little tart I'd picked off the street the night before. That's where Iruka really got the one up on me. I'd screw 'em and leave 'em, and I created a lot of hard feelings along the way. 'Ruka-chan would sweet talk 'em and give 'em that big smile of his, bat those dark lashes and suddenly they were sending him on his way with a homemade pie and warm fuzzies. Every heartbreak turned into a friend for life. Fuckin' amazing." Genma prattled on, oblivious to Kakashi's partial attentiveness.

The Inuzuka moved both hands back to the black leather, grinding his hips into the other man's. He jerked suddenly, breaking free of the tanned hands and sending the sensei spinning around. Kiba snatched Iruka around the waist and pushed his groin into the older man's rear end, his splayed fingers holding the dolphin to him as they gyrated in unison. Iruka's head lolled on his neck to rest on the boy's shoulder, their heights nearly identical. The brunette was enjoying himself.

" And the chibi was even responsible enough to take notes!" Genma's voice broke through the intriguing haze that had enveloped Kakashi's mind. He kept his gray eye on his lover, but his ears perked up. " Again, I rarely even knew the bangtails' names, but Iruka... he kept a detailed list. Every casual screw, every mission related seduction, everything."

" A list of conquests?" Kakashi didn't think that sounded like Iruka at all. _Surely Iruka didn't need notches in his bedpost to brag. _

" Hell no! Iruka's never been like that. Actually, it was because of something stupid I did. " Genma was playing with the glitter that had landed on the table, pushing it into little piles with his fingertips before blowing them in Kakashi's direction. " I caught a VD the first year me and 'Ruka ran together. It wasn't anything serious, but it was highly contagious and the medics ordered me to bring in everyone I'd had ' intimate contact' with. As you can imagine, I nearly had a coronary trying to remember each and every one night stand, bathroom stall blow job and back alley fuck. After that little fiasco, Iruka kept scrolls with all his partners; names, dates, locations, protection or lack of, positions, fluids exchanged... he didn't miss a detail. Even kept scrolls on my screws, when I could remember to give him the info. "

_So there's physical evidence of his liaisons. _Kakashi was already plotting ways to find said scrolls as his eye absorbed the image of a smirking Iruka twisting like a snake in the dog boy's grasp and reversing their positions. The jounin's mind finally recognized some of the dolphin's moves; playful, aggressive, sexy as hell. _They're fighting for dominance. _ _Iruka did that to me last week, pushing me up against a wall, biting my neck. _He smiled under the mask at the memory. _Then I pinned him to the wall. _

" His long term relationships are in there, too. Not that there were many of them. Me and Rai , Anko, Bachiko, Mizuki, Hayate... Hisaye. She was the last one before he started seeing you, almost four years before your first time together. " Genma's lips blew silver sparkles into Kakashi's lap.

_Definitely have to get my hands on those scrolls. Maybe tomo- Did he just count himself and Raidou? _Kiba rode the man's thrusts for several moments before yanking his former sensei into a low dip, Iruka depending on the teen's excellent sense of balance to keep from falling to the dingy floor. Swinging up, the young chuunin twirled the elder shinobi away from him, catching his hand to stop the rotation. He apparently meant to pull Iruka back into his hold, but the sensei exerted slightly more force and pulled Kiba into his own embrace. The broad figure gracefully manhandled the young man until he was trapped with his back pressed tightly to Iruka's front. Kiba seemed surprised, but happy, at the turn of events. Long brown arms folded over larger brown arms, tattooed cheek tilting to the side to expose Kiba's neck to the elder's mouth.

" I see he's found a new toy." Genma smirked at Kakashi's widened gaze. His elegant fingers lightly patted the jounin's tense arm, calming the sudden flux of jealousy induced chakra. " Don't worry. This happens nearly every time there are new chuunins. They don't know what they're getting into. "

Kiba's little head dip was an action that was most definitely familiar to Kakashi. Ninken were no different from their domestic cousins and the jounin had seen the betas in his pack behave the same way in deference to the alpha males. It made sense to Kakashi that the Inuzuka would use the same physical gestures to show submission. The older brunette had a nose planted in the teen's hair, right behind his ear, teeth dangerously close to the slender throat. _Iruka won dominance. _

And suddenly Kakashi was just as curious as Genma. _Why hasn't Iruka fucked me? He obviously has a strong dominant streak in him. He's kept most of his relationships on equal footing, except for maybe Mizuki. But he hasn't made an overt move to top me in the entire time that we've been together, even though seeing him here and Genma's prattling has shown he can and does enjoy being the dominant partner. Why is that? _ Like any good shinobi, Kakashi was bothered by his intel not adding up.

" But if you really want to know about 'Ruka-chan's sexploits..." Genma's fingers curled around the pale arm.

Kakashi stared as Iruka's canines were exposed in the smoky light, hovering just above Kiba's bared throat. The jounin waited breathlessly, waited for his lover to mark another man. Iruka rolled his hips and flinched, then an expression of pure pleasure washed over the sweaty face. _He must've hit his prostrate with the plug. I'm soooo glad I put that there! _Iruka's eyes snapped upwards, locking with the steely gray. And as if he could hear his lover's thoughts, a wide smile stretched the handsome features and Iruka gave his younger partner one final squeeze before swinging him into the waiting arms of a horribly drunken Ino. Iruka wiggled his way across the dance floor, casually plucking the cigarette from Asuma's mouth as he passed and stole Raidou from the trio. Within seconds the two brunettes were mounting the stairs to the lounge area. Their hair, still full of glitter, shimmered in the colored lights.

" ...you should just ask him. Like this. " The tokujo finished his drink and bellowed above the music. " Hey, 'Ruka-chan! Why haven't you fucked 'Kashi-kun yet?"

Kakashi froze and cast the most evil of all one eyed glares towards the senbon shinobi. He noticed Raidou shaking his head in a I-love-him-but-what-an-idiot fashion, as Iruka exhaled a long plume of smoke and passed the cigarette to Genma.

The dolphin shrugged and replied lightly. " Because he isn't ready for it." Iruka confiscated Kakashi's beer and upended the bottle, draining the last malty drops. Sable eyes twinkled, but Kakashi could see an undefined hardness beneath the shine. " Come on, Hatake. Dance with me."

_tbc..._


	2. Conversations in the Dark

**Author's Notes**

- This wasn't my original third chapter :) The absolutely wonderful kiasca wanted some Kakashi/Iruka dance floor action and I needed to get the characters a little further before I jumped into the good stuff, so this is what I came up with! Hopefully it isn't too awkward :(

- **I'm pimping kiasca's pic!!! ** She did such a great job and I am honored to have inspired her with my little bit o' stuff :) Link is on my profile page.

**Story Notes**

**- This is the third chapter of Show and Tell. ** The first chapter was rather explicit and I didn't feel comfortable posting it here. Check my profile for links to Show and Tell: Ch.1- Closer.

- This occurs several months after the events of Tolerant Intolerance, perhaps a month or so after the events in Along the Way: CDs2.

**Warnings: **Coarse language, biseinen-ai, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Lucky  belongs to Bif Naked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Show and Tell**

**Chapter 3**

**Conversations in the Dark**

_" Come on, Hatake. Dance with me." _

Kakashi was pulled from his seat which was immediately taken by Raidou, the heavier brunette slumping towards his husband to steal a drink. The glass was covered in silver glitter, the confetti stuck to the trails of sweat slipping down the cold sides. The jounin witnessed a tender kiss between the two older men before his own lover dragged him down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

// It was a Monday when... my lover told me...

" Never pay the reaper with... love only." ...// 

" _Because he isn't ready for it." _ The dolphin's statement, spoken coolly and without any hint of amusement, rattled inside Kakashi's head. _What am I not ready for? To bottom? _He was led into the throngs of overheated bodies, Iruka stopping once they reached the center of the undulating mass of flesh. Long tan arms were looped around Kakashi's neck and the two shinobi began to sway to the music, chins tucked over shoulders. _I've been screwed before... It's been a few years, but my ass ain't no virgin. What makes him think that I'm not ready? _ He opened his mouth to further question Iruka, but was stopped before any words could be uttered.

// What could I say to you except "I love you."...

And " I'd give my life for yours."...//

" Kiba-kun could smell you all over me." The lithe brunette spoke directly into the half covered ear. " He was surprised."

" Well, we haven't exactly been screaming our love from the rooftops." Kakashi mimicked Iruka's loud-yet-not-yelling speech into the delicate ear near his masked mouth.

// I know... we are- we are the lucky ones...

I know... we are- we are the lucky ones...

I know... we are ­ we are the lucky ones... dear...//

There was a small shake of the other man's dark head. " Oh, no. He knew we'd been sleeping together for a while. Again, he could smell it on us. In fact, the whole Inuzuka clan has been aware of our mating from the very first time. " Iruka's hot breath actually felt cool on the jounin's heated skin. Several puffs of air indicated chuckles. " They also know about every time we've changed lube, tried different condom flavors, played with toys, so on and so forth."

" How can they smell the toys?"

' They can't. But they do notice when we're walking funny."

" Oh." Kakashi couldn't help a snicker. _There have been a couple of days when I was unable to sit down comfortably. _The gray eye fell shut, the jounin melting into his lover's embrace. Sweaty skin slid against sweaty skin and Kakashi drew in a deep breath that carried the hodgepodge of club scents, but mostly the fragrance of Iruka's wet hair and flesh. The light scent of sex that still clung to him.

// The first time we made love, I ­ I wasn't sober...

And you told me you loved me, over and over...//

" Apparently Tsume-san disciplined Kiba-kun's father in a similar fashion over the years; and a long string of lovers since he passed, as well." The strong voice continued as the music slowed once again, bass settling into a lazy lulling rhythm. " The clan has become very adept at noticing changes in gait and general body movement. Or so Kiba-kun tells me."

// How could I... ever... love another...

When I miss you every day ...//

" So why was he surprised?" The silver haired man tightened his hold around the other shinobi, pulling their bodies closer; more intimate than lustful. Nosing into the soft hair behind Iruka's ear, Kakashi allowed himself to sink further into the moment, all the tension and uncertainty of earlier leaving him and seeping into the bittersweet notes. There was just something about Iruka that laid a heavy blanket of calm over his frantic mind and frayed nerves.

" He saw the hickey on my neck and was surprised that I was your bitch, and not the other way around. I think there was a betting pool involved. "

Kakashi bristled at the word, before remembering that within the Inuzuka family 'bitch' didn't have any particularly negative connotations. It was simply a descriptive term regarding inner relationship dynamics. _Hmmm. Still don't like him being called that._

// Remember the time we made... love in the roses?...

And you took my picture in all sorts of poses...//

Iruka went on, laughing quietly as he spoke. " Kiba-kun made the comment that my submission could only be explained by my being neutered, " Golden fingers strayed over the dark blot staining the skin of Kakashi's pale neck. ", or that you had the biggest balls in all of Konoha " to top the infamous Umino-sensei." His words, not mine." Iruka's muscular body curved into the taller man's, hip fitting nicely against Kakashi's groin. " So I decided to prove to him that not only do you have the biggest balls in Konoha, but that I've still got mine, as well."

The hand crept back up the jounin's throat, fingertips moving by braille along the mask and scarf. " I should have warned you, though. There's always someone new to the scene wanting to challenge the reputation; either seeing how far they can go with the super-uke, or seeing if they can overthrow the super-seme. Depends on who they've been talking to. Kiba-kun doesn't really fall into either of those categories, he just wanted to have some fun. So don't be angry with him." Iruka slipped a single finger under Kakashi's collar to play with the short, sweaty strands of silver hair.

// How could I... ever... get over you...

When I'd give my life for yours...//

" 'm not." Mumbling into Iruka's ear, Kakashi's lips tickled the lobe, tasting salt and the lingering hint of shampoo. And glitter that he surreptitiously removed with his finger. Then he snuggled back into position, lowering his hand to mold against the small curve of Iruka's back.

// I know... we are- we are the lucky ones...

I know... we are- we are the lucky ones...

I know... we are ­ we are the lucky ones... dear...//

Something soft brushed past his knuckles. Kakashi cracked open the single gray to survey the immediate area. The entire dance floor was filled with couples taking advantage of the slower tempo, trading obscene grinding for more meaningful interactions. He made out the back of Raidou's easy fitting t-shirt, sweat darkened and clinging to his form; almost as clingy as the two arms hanging over his shoulders, heavy silver flashing on one wrist. The tokujo had accidentally rubbed against the silver haired man's arm as the couple danced nearby.

As they slowly turned in place, Kakashi wasn't surprised to see Raidou's face half hidden behind Genma's head, eyes closed as the brunette caressed the younger man's side with smooth strokes. He couldn't suppress the little smile caused by the sight of Genma's cheek pressed to Raidou's shoulder, eyes also closed in a blissful calm. It allowed the shinobi's true love and devotion towards his husband to be seen, the pure emotions normally hidden behind a lusty gaze and suggestive words. Kakashi was rarely able to witness such heartwarming moments from the senbon sucker, though Raidou displayed such acts with great ease and frequency. _They're so sweet together._

The moment was ruined when Genma's eyes snapped open and he began to point at Kakashi's ass and make obscene motions with his hand behind Raidou's back. The Copy Nin couldn't quite make out what the tokujo was mouthing, but he was fairly certain it wasn't child- friendly. Maneuvering the chuunin within his arms, Kakashi turned his back to the other couple and got lost in his own chaotic thoughts, once again. 

//... my dear... It's time to say... I thank god for you... I thank god for you... in each and every single way...//

_I just don't understand. Why does he think I'm not ready? Maybe I should corner Genma and get him to spill. I should probably get those scrolls he was talking about. Or maybe I can ... _Booted feet slid over the confetti covered floor, little drifts of the sparkles forming on the concrete surface as dozens of shinobi shuffled through it. Kakashi hummed along with the music, trying to organize his thoughts and emotions into some form that he could simplify, analyze, and deal with... When that didn't work, the little jounin in his head threw his hands up in frustration and Kakashi came to an irate and grudging conclusion. _I've spent the last two years with this man. I've fucked him more times than I can count, I've held him in my arms at night and kissed him awake in the morning. I've described, in explicit detail, a plethora of sexual fantasies, missions of varied intensity, and some of my most traumatic losses. _ The golden body trembled slightly when Kakashi breathed into Iruka's ear. _I've shared all these things with him and he's shared so many things with me, but..._

/// And, I know... I know.. I know.. I know...//

_I want to know everything about him. I want to know why he is the way he is today, why he responds the way he does. Why he treats me differently. _Pale fingers clenched in the long hair, eliciting another frame shaking tremor. Kakashi reached around the dark head and hooked a finger over the top edge of his mask. _And I know the reason I haven't pushed, or even initiated any inquiries_ _is because I'm afraid of what the answers might be. _Cupping his other fingers to hide his face, Kakashi pulled the black fabric down until his mouth was exposed and pushed his nose into the fragrant silk, lips lightly touching Iruka's ear._ But, isn't it about time I stopped being afraid and just asked him? _

// It's time to let you know... time to let you know... time to let you know... time to sit here and say...//

" Iruka, I want to know everything about you. Do you want the same thing? " He whispered into his lover's ear and received a tiny head shake in reply. _Thank you, kami-sama. _" I'm not saying we have to spew our guts out, or that we have to do it tomorrow or anything, but, " Kakashi placed a kiss on the vertical curve of cartilage. " I'd like to take a day, sometime soon, and just... I guess just interrogate each other. I want you to ask me anything and everything that you want to know. And I'll answer honestly. I'd like to ask you some things, too; so I can figure some stuff out. Like how I managed to be lucky enough to catch your fancy." He smirked even though it was completely hidden from view. Iruka shook a bit in his arms.

// I know... we are- we are the lucky ones... //

" That wasn't true."

The words were very soft, just loud enough to be heard above the music, to ruffle the silver hairs, to be understood by the jounin. Kakashi's hand smoothed up the slick back, calloused fingers catching on the fishnet shirt. " We don't have to do it right now. I want you to think about what you want to- "

" Not that. About why I haven't taken you. " Iruka pushed his face further into the junction of neck and shoulder in an effort to hide. The chorus rolled back around, the female singer's voice low and resonant.

// I know... we are- we are the lucky ones...

I know... we are- we are the lucky ones...

I know... we are- ­ we are the lucky ones... dear...//

Kakashi pulled back, removing the dolphin from his cotton concealment and craning his head to get a better look at his beloved's face. Even in the twilight illumination, he could see the dark stains on Iruka's cheeks, crossing over the straight ( _and adorable_) nose beneath the scar. To have said that he was shocked would have been an understatement. Iruka simply didn't lie to Kakashi. He omitted certain truths upon occasion, or exaggerated when it was called for, but he did not out right lie to the jounin. _Though, there was that time my favorite pair of Icha Icha boxers were bleached into non existence during his weekly laundry..._

" I was thrown, when Genma asked. I just blurted out something he wouldn't question. Something witty and arrogant. " Iruka went on with his confession, lashes fanned over golden skin, eyes downcast and seemingly focused on the jounin's damp collar.

Kakashi held his breath as the dolphin finally pulled his gaze up to meet confused gray and spoke with a tiny hitch to his words. " The truth is, 'Kashi love...that I'm not ready. "

// We are the lucky ones, dear...//

_tbc..._


	3. Show Me Yours

**Author's Notes**

- Sorry I'm so slow! Life's been kicking me in the teeth lately, eating into my writing time. But this chapter is extra long to make up for it :)

- Thanks to everyone who reads this mess XD!!!

**Story Notes**

- This occurs several months after the events of Tolerant Intolerance, perhaps a month or so after the events in Along the Way: CDs2.

- Many thanks to shi-chan's Roommate ( exciting, exceptional story!) from which I ganked some names for Kakashi's summons, because my brain's tired!

- I know I've been spastic about their ages :( In this, they are three years apart, which is what they are listed in the 'official guidebook'. I'm going to try very very hard to keep to this age difference in the rest of whatever I write for this series. It doesn't really change much in the way of the other stories, but it's an inconsistency that someone might have noticed .

**Warnings: **Coarse language, malexmale sexual dialogue, biseinen-ai, SAP, angst, poor attempts at humor, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Show and Tell**

**Chapter 4**

**Show Me Yours...**

Kakashi awoke the next day feeling very un-stupendous. _Too... much ...to ... drink. Too... much... sex..._He wrinkled his nose at the raw sticky feeling of his groin, then smiled at the memories of how his groin had come to be raw and sticky. _Never... too... much... sex. _

The jounin's brain slowly began to process his surroundings through touch, smell and sound since his eyes remained closed and his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. Kakashi knew he was in Iruka's bed; soft cotton sheets emanated herbal shampoo, fabric softener and light musk. A fresh breeze caressed his shoulders and back, exposed above the line of the thick quilt. Birdsong also alerted him to the open bedroom window. Lack of morning sun penetrating his closed lids told Kakashi that it was mid to late afternoon and that he'd pretty much missed the entire day. Not that he cared.

Muffled knocks and scrapes could be heard from beyond the bedroom door. _Iruka's already up. Bastard drank more than me, how the hell is he moving around? _Then the smell of cooking rode in on the draft and Kakashi was hit by a swelling wave of nausea, starting in his stomach and rocketing upwards to slam against the shield of his clenched teeth. _Oh shit! _ Rolling across the futon, the silver haired man slapped a hand over his mouth and scrambled on hand and knees towards the adjoining bathroom.

_What the fuck is this?! _ As his dinner and senbei and three varieties of beer mixed with a generous volume of stomach acid was ejected from his belly, Kakashi had to wonder at his state of health. _ My hangovers don't involve vomiting! I'm a little tired, have a little headache, but that's it! No puking!!! _ His stomach cramped and sent another fountain of sickness (_ oh look, noodles...) _into the toilet, purely to contradict his thoughts. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to block out the gross sight and to get his rebelling stomach under control. A shaky hand reached out and flushed the toilet. The sound of spiraling water did little to help the jounin, but Kakashi forced himself to his feet and nearly fell against the sink ledge, propping himself up on trembling arms.

Cold water flowed into the concave porcelain, washrag dipping into the liquid and wiping the overly pale face. _I really look horrible. Maybe that whisky Iruka made me swallow didn't set well with the beer? _ It wasn't very likely, but the silver haired shinobi didn't have any other explanations. It just wasn't like him to get sick from drinking. _Oh well, first time for everything. My age must be catching up to me. _

Knock, knock. " Kakashi? Are you alright?"

Kakashi stuck his head out the bathroom doorway, aiming his weakened voice at the closed bedroom door. " Yeah, 'mkay. Just give me a minute." He listened to the soft footsteps padding away, followed shortly by more sounds coming from the kitchen. Kakashi exhaled and dropped his forehead onto the cold surface of the mirror. _Kami, last night was something else. _ The silver headed man crawled into the shower and allowed memories of the previous night's events to swim through his mind as the water pelted his sore body.

He was clean quick enough, gargling water to rid his mouth of the film of bile that remained, scrubbing the stale sweat from his hair and the dried cum from his groin as he relieved himself. Kakashi watched the yellow stream circle the drain and quelled the uneasiness in his mid-section.

Towel dried and only slightly light headed from his earlier bout of sickness, Kakashi dressed in the clean clothes that he found laying on the corner of the made up futon. He squirmed into a loose pair of Iruka's drawstring pants and pulled an equally baggy shirt over his chilled frame. A fresh black scarf was tied across his sharingan before venturing out of the cozy bedroom. The smell of hot food assaulted him once he entered the hallway, but the consequences were less dire; merely a tiny twist in the pit of his stomach. One pale hand dragged along the wall, steadying the jounin as he walked into the larger main area. On his right, Iruka was busy fighting with something on the stove. To his left, the low table held a full cup of tea and a half empty mug of coffee. _Genma's been here. He's the only one I know of who drinks coffee, other than Ibiki who should still be out on a mission. _

Instead of his usual shinobi-like way of hedging around, the jounin simply came out and asked his lover, " Was Genma here this morning?"

" Yeah, he stopped by a few hours ago. " Iruka spoke over his shoulder, his hands lifting a teapot from the hot eye and moving an open pot to the back of the stove. " I made some tea and we have soup. I have teriyaki beef and bell peppers, too, but I wasn't sure if you'd want any after..."

" Throwing up my spleen?" Kakashi joked as he slumped into the corner of the couch. The silver head tilted backwards until the base of his skull was cradled in the couch upholstery. Now that his nausea had abated the expected headache was beginning to make itself known and Kakashi shut the gray eye to the cracked plaster ceiling. " I'd like to have a little bit. It'd do me good to get something back in me."

" Just stay there and I'll set everything up. "

Kakashi mmm'ed in response, his mind slipping into the comforting sounds of domestic life...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He fell asleep.

Iruka woke him up with gentle shakes and soft kisses, helping the jounin to the kitchen table where they ate their early dinner in comfortable silence. Kakashi managed to ingest two pieces of marinated beef, three bowls of miso broth and a pot of tea. The silver haired man was insanely jealous of the dolphin who seemed to be suffering no ill effects.

With the table cleared, Kakashi ambled back to the couch, flopping into the deep cushions and exhaling a weary sigh. _No more drinking for a while. _He listened as Iruka continued to putter around in the kitchen, bare feet slapping against the hard floor. _Wonder if I can convince him to go back to the bed and curl up with me? _His lover crossed back into his field of vision, leaning over before disappearing altogether. Two small taps indicated cups being set upon the polished wood of the low table, followed by a deeper thud of something heavier hitting the top.

" I've been thinking about our conversation last night." Iruka's smooth voice interrupted the quiet.

_That was sooner than I expected. _ Kakashi brought his head back to it's proper perpendicular alignment with the floor, visible eye taking in the table and man sitting at his feet. Iruka was stationed cross-legged on the other side of the dark wood. As he suspected, two steaming cups of tea were gracing the worn surface, a plate of his favorite almond cookies placed between them. He remained silent, his unmasked face open and encouraging.

A brown elbow rested on the table, chin propped onto the heel of his hand. The other hand scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed gesture, a blush spreading across his cheeks. " And there are some things that I've been curious about, but just never found the right time to ask, so..."

" Anything you want to know, Iruka. I'll tell you straight up." Kakashi was excited... and nervous as hell. _ I said I would do this, I wanted to do this. I just didn't think he'd be ready so soon. _ He ran a hand through the messy spikes of silver and tweaked one side of his mouth. _ Though I'm kinda relieved that he wants to go first, I'm honestly afraid of what I might find out when I perform my interrogation. _ Kakashi's memories began to mock him, threatening him with the repetition of painful events, of another broken heart if he went through with the proposed question and answer session. _I'm going to do this for Iruka. And when he's ready for me to ask my questions, I'm going to except whatever answers he gives me. Even if... _ The jounin steeled himself and steadied his voice. " Anything at all."

" Uh... what's your favorite color?"

Kakashi forgot to breathe for the few seconds it took his mind to fully process the utter irreverence of the question. _I got myself all worked up over my favorite color?! _ When oxygen became a pressing issue the jounin forced air through his nose and into his lungs. He noticed the brunette still fidgeting with his loose hair, other hand lightly tapping the plate of cookies.

" It's just... you know, when I go to buy you something I have to guess what color you'd like best and- and I thought maybe it wouldn't ..." There were uneasy chuckles and Iruka's sable eyes flittered about the room. " Uh, yeah."

It hit Kakashi, when the dark eyes lit and left various spots that were no where near his own spot on the couch. _He's just as freaked out about all this as I am. He's just being adult enough to go through with it; even if it means starting out with something silly. _The jounin was oddly proud of his dolphin. Kakashi picked up his cup and sipped the fragrant liquid before settling more comfortably into the couch cushions. " Sky blue."

Doe eyes locked onto the single gray. " Sky blue? That's pretty." The tension that had been so visible only moments before in the athletic frame melted into a grateful smile. Iruka drank some of his tea and nibbled on a sweet. " Any particular reason?"

" Because sky blue doesn't have anything to do with death. " Kakashi didn't know of any shinobi that favored the colors red or black, of blood and assassin uniforms; gray came in a close second, the color of corpses. " It's pure, calming."

Iruka nodded as he chewed, thumb brushing stray crumbs from the side of his mouth. " My dad painted the ceiling in my bedroom like the sky. Clouds and a sun and everything. " The cookie was finished quickly, pink tongue licking sugar dusted lips and capturing Kakashi's undivided attention. " Do you have a favorite flower?"

" Daffodils. Bright and sunny."

" Why do you wear the mask?"

_Well, he blindsided me with that one. _Kakashi raised an eye brow and took another sip of warm tea. He reached forward and plucked a cookie from the plate. The jounin couldn't say that he was surprised by the question, but it had never come up in the two years they had been involved and he had assumed that Iruka simply wasn't curious about its origins; an absolutely ridiculous assumption. _ He's a shinobi. Of course he's curious. _" My mother bought a special lightweight mask for my second mission to Sand when I was seven. I went barefaced on my first mission there as a genin and my face was so wind and sun burned by the time I got home, it was agony. " Kakashi smiled around the rim of his cup, his expression softening slightly at the memories. " Anyway, my mother died three days after I returned from that mission and I kept the mask on out of remembrance of her, only taking it off when I sat at her shrine. "

Iruka's expression held the perfect balance of sympathy and pride in his lover's ability to speak about his past without bitterness. " I remember a little bit of it; it rained the day of her memorial and Sandaime had a cold. Silly things to remember. I know I was too young to fully understand what had happened and I had been in an accident a few days before, where one of my friends had been killed. I was released from the hospital the day of services. Do you mind my asking how she died?"

Kakashi pictured that loving smile beneath dark hair, so similar to Iruka's, only faded slightly by the passing years. " A few months prior, my mother led an ANBU team into Stone. One of the members didn't make it back, leaving his sixteen-year-old non-shinobi daughter without any living family. She somehow managed to discover who led the team ( it turned into a complete security debacle when it got out), she covered her body with her father's leftover explosive tags, dressed in his festival yukata and found Hatake Kyoko at morning market, talking to some friends. " The jounin had fallen into the speech patterns associated with mission reports, factual and unemotional. Despite the years, Kakashi was still uncomfortable discussing his mother's death; her life was filled with joy, her demise was nothing but pain.

" Hatake-san recognized the girl and approached her. The girl threw herself around Hatake-san, witnesses say it looked like nothing more than a friendly hug, then the explosive tags were set off by contact with Hatake-san's chakra signature, killing the jounin, the civilian girl, and a small child that happened to be shopping with her father. " Kakashi watched in morbid fascination as Iruka brought a tentative hand to his temple, fingers ghosting over a tiny spot that was one shade darker than the rest of his golden skin. " There were several injuries, including Umino Makoto-san, who incurred minor burns to the right side of her body, broken ribs and a concussion from the impact. Her four-year-old-son Iruka-"

" - hit my head on a merchant's stall when my six-year-old friend, Kurosaki Tsuki, was thrown into me, knocking me unconscious; I was protected from the brunt of the blast by the older girl's lifeless body. " Iruka was staring back at Kakashi with a kind of shocked realization. His hand had dropped into his lap, abandoning the faint scar at his hairline. The chuunin was obviously upset, but his eyes remained dry, his voice steady. " I woke up in the hospital a few days later. I remembered 'Kaasan talking to Hatake-san, and Tsuki-chan running over to show me her new kanzashi, then a deafening boom and...nothing. My mother explained what happened to me and Tsuki-chan, but she never told me about your mother. And I- I was too dense to make any connection."

" You were only a child, Beloved. Things get lost in those early hazy memories." Kakashi's brow furrowed in pained empathy. He hadn't thought the day's discussions would be entirely pleasant for himself , but he certainly hadn't expected to hurt Iruka with his answers. " I'm sorry I brought that up."

The younger man laughed softly, making a dismissive gesture with his hand. " Don't be silly, I'm the one who brought it up. I'm sorry, 'Kashi love. "

" Come up here." The scarecrow leaned forward and extended both hands towards his lover. Iruka took the offered palms, careful of the items on the table, moving to sit beside the jounin on the low couch. Caramel colored skin warmed the pale flesh exposed by Kakashi's short sleeves. " You want to hear about my first kiss? " There was a giggle and nod from Iruka and Kakashi silently congratulated himself on averting yet another I've-upset-my-Beloved-into-not-talking-to-me-for-a-week disaster. " Well, I don't actually remember it, but my father used to tease me about it when I was older. Apparently a certain little brown haired cutie, who was two, tackled me to the ground on my fifth birthday and laid a big wet one right on my lips."

" Oh Kami-sama, tell me it wasn't." Iruka groaned into the jounin's shoulder.

" Oh yes, it was. You were my first kiss, 'Ruka-chan. " Kakashi grinned and wrapped both arms around the other man, rocking him playfully as he nibbled on the ear closest to him. " You forced yourself upon me and stole my first kiss! How could you, Umino-san?! I was only five !"

" I was only two and you should be ashamed that someone younger than you was able to get the upper hand! Gyah!!! Kakashi, stop!!! " Iruka squealed as the jounin pulled him into his lap and proceeded to tickle him.

After several gasping minutes, the two shinobi broke for air and Kakashi righted their positions. Pale fingers meshed with brown ones, the jounin giving his lover a squeeze. " Okay, back to the interrogation. What else do you want to ask me?"

" What about first sexual encounters?" Iruka tittered into the delicate ear.

" You aren't pulling any punches are you?" Kakashi snickered and slipped a hand under the hem of the dolphin's shirt, fingers teasing the hard abdominals.

" I'm sorry! You don't have to-" The blush darkened across Iruka's scar.

" Shhhh... 'Ruka, stop apologizing for doing what I ask. Nothing you ask me is going to permanently scar me, or send me into some spiraling pit of depression, or make me angry. " He growled into the dark hair, kissing and soothing with his lips. " So, I was seventeen-years-old when I got my first hand job from my teammate Rin, my first blow job from an ANBU teammate, my first frotting from a client. There was a general mixture of those three activities, plus some heavy make-out sessions, with a variety of people; most of whom I no longer remember their names, or their faces. I didn't lose my virginity until I was nineteen. Since then I've had sporadic one night stands, whenever things became too much, or when a prime opportunity presented itself. " His fingers splayed over his lover's flat stomach, resting quietly and feeling the slight rise and fall with each of Iruka's breaths. " Like when Konoha's sexiest chuunin threw me into his bed. "

" Yeah, yeah, I had my wicked way with you. " Iruka bumped his forehead into the silvered temple, sweet breath caressing the older man's cheek. " So what about love? Have you ever been in love before?"

" Twice. " Kakashi spoke softly, his mind pulled back through his memories. _ This is hard. I haven't... _ He pulled the other man closer, seeking strength and comfort in his spicy scent and overwhelming heat. _ I haven't told anyone about them. _ Kakashi closed his eyes and settled his quaking mid section. " I was very much in love with Yondaime. Puppy love, perhaps, born from a familial affection. He took me in after my father died, kept me sane after Obito was killed. Sensei was everything to me. "

" Did you ever, uh, was it reciprocated?" Iruka's voice was very close to him, almost muffled.

Kakashi smiled and opened his eyes, berating himself for being so unnerved by the conversation that he had essentially initiated. Focusing on the shape of his hand through the thin green fabric of Iruka's shirt, the jounin pressed on. " No, no. He was careful to keep all interaction appropriate; affectionate, but not sexual. And I was so confused by the whole ' having emotions' thing that I made damn sure that I didn't act differently. " The soft cotton wrinkled over the outline of his fingers, creating small shadows, moving and changing with the chuunin's breathing. Kakashi's thoughts centered around the well played, slow motion scene of his leader's last day. _Blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes and a background of fire and dying screams. The end of the world and all that mattered was his touch. _" But he knew. Sensei always knew and right before he left to seal the Kyuubi he kissed me. Not like a father or brother or friend. But like a lover. And not because he felt that way towards me, no, because that's what I wanted and that was his last gift to me. "

Iruka tightened his embrace and nuzzled the jounin's neck, placing barely there kisses just above his shoulder. Kakashi enjoyed the sensations as he continued. " It wasn't until I was eighteen that I dared any similar feelings towards another person and even that began badly, as most of my relationships did. My second love affair began when I returned from an S-rank so wounded I didn't make it through the gates before passing out. Luckily, a young man named Uesegi Jomei was in the forest that day and he was kind enough to haul my pathetically bleeding ass to the hospital. He was there when I woke up three weeks later and the friendship sorta took off from there. Before I knew it, I was completely head over heels. "

" Hmmmm, I don't think I know him. " Iruka leaned his head back, bringing the dark eyes to face the jounin. His hands did not cease their small petting movements on Kakashi's arm and chest.

Silver hair fell forward, a stark contrast to the dark material of his scarf. " He wasn't shinobi. He was a carpenter, a civilian. " _ Kami, it hurts just to say it. _Shinobi were taught from a very young age that civilians were to be protected and it was best that you didn't have anything more than passing friendships with non- shinobi. Romantic relationships were severely frowned upon. _I pulled Jomei into my world of death, put him in danger, and in the end there was nothing I could do to save him. _

" He must have been very special." Iruka leaned his cheek against Kakashi's shoulder, cuddling up to the older man as though he were an oversized teddy bear. The jounin was reminded of a small child settling in for a bedtime story. Iruka went on in his smooth voice. " If you loved him so much, I know he was special. What was he like? Was he tall, dark and handsome? "

" Jomei..." Kakashi's words hitched in his throat and he wondered where the swell of emotion in his heart had come from. _I cried all my tears for him years ago. I moved on, I moved on. He would be extremely happy that I have Iruka now. _There was a slight cough and sniffle before he began again. " Jomei was extraordinary. I wish I had a picture of him. His skin wasn't quite as tan as yours, but he spent so much time in the sun while he worked that he was always a dark mocha color where he was exposed; almost the same color as his hair and eyes. He was a couple years older than me, a little taller, a little broader. His hands were covered in scars and calluses from working with wood and sharp tools most of his life. "

Kakashi found a smile as he talked, remembering the deep voice and tender touches. " He was kindhearted and simple, not that he wasn't intelligent, he just- just didn't let life complicate him. And he was a great artist! You know those carvings of Pakkun and Chibi and Koushi and all the rest on my window sill ? Jomei made them for me, all by hand. He would make toys and knick knacks for the neighborhood children, he lived near the civilian school and would help the sensei whenever he had time off. I would sit in the trees sometimes and just watch him play with the kids, four dozen pre-pubescents practically running circles around him and he would just laugh and smile and roughhouse until the sun went down."

Iruka's fingers twitched in their place on Kakashi's arm as the jounin accidentally scraped a fingernail over his sensitive belly. The scarecrow rubbed tiny soothing circles over the spot. " I happily gave up my virginity to him, though I was awkward as all hell. _Hehehe_, I topped him first time, and I was convinced that I was going to hurt him and he'd never want me to touch him again. And despite my less than graceful performance, it was beautiful. " _ His body writhing beneath mine, surrounding me with his warmth and his scent and I said those three words as our heads cleared and our heartbeats returned to normal. _" He reciprocated the next night, showing me some of the finer points of being seme. I'd thought I'd lost my mind, the orgasms were so intense. Anyway, I basically lived at his house from then on. "

" I bet his neighbors loved having the infamous Sharingan Kakashi skulking around at all hours. " The chuunin chuckled and began to play with odd strands of silver, twisting them around his brown fingers. " My neighbors certainly do."

" Best part about being an elite shinobi; no one ever knew I was there. And they didn't have any reason to. I didn't want anything to happen to Jomei, so I made him promise that he wouldn't let anyone know about us. We were a secret from his friends and family, and no one ever discovered that I no longer spent my nights at home. Never let an enemy get wind of him. " The jounin's lips grazed his lover's cheek. " We got good at it, too. I'd throw a temporary dye on my hair, wear an eye patch, leave my mask off and speak in a Wave dialect. Then we'd go out on the town passing me off as a past coworker from an out of village job. It was hilarious, really. We even ran into Asuma and Raidou once at a yakitori stand. I talked to Asuma for ten minutes and he never knew it was me! Jomei and me laughed our asses off once they left! "

" How did you manage to fool them?" Sable eyes twinkled with amusement.

" I was cheerful and bouncy and effusive; the total opposite of my normal demeanor. " Kakashi slid his hand higher under Iruka's shirt as the chuunin laughed at his own mental image of an ' effusive' Kakashi, palm searching for the solid thud-thud beneath the scarred pectoral. " We were together for nearly two years and no one had a clue."

" What happened, 'Kashi love?" A brown hand moved to rest on top of the cotton covered appendage. Iruka's smile softened, obviously sensing an unhappy ending.

_Umino-Mind-Reading-no-Jutsu at work. _" One lovely spring night he wore my ass out, several times, we went to bed together wrapped in each other's arms... and the next morning, I was the only one who woke up. " Kakashi released a deep sigh, his hand relaxing on Iruka's chest. " I kissed him one last time and left through the window. Jomei was always punctual, so it wasn't long before his employer sent someone to look in on him and found his body. It was the peak of sakura season, I hid in a tree outside the temple while they held services. " _Petals falling like snow and I felt so cold I thought it was winter again. _" While eavesdropping on the mourners, I learned that our relationship wasn't the only thing that Jomei had been hiding; he had a serious heart condition that he kept from me. His family knew, his friends knew, his fucking boss's wife's cousin knew... but I had no idea that he had a weak heart that eventually just decided to stop working. "

" Oh, 'Kashi love. " The words were whispered into the pale throat, the chuunin curling closer around the slender body.

" It was a long time ago, Beloved. " It hurt, but Kakashi had moved past it and he'd been using memories of the good times to get him through the rough years. And since becoming attached to Iruka, his memories of Jomei had become less painful, turning faint and sweet like dried flowers. Only that one little secret had continued to mar the otherwise happy scenes. " You're the first real relationship I've had in nearly seven years. "

" Is that why you wanted to do this? To see if I was keeping anything from you?" Iruka lifted doe eyes to meet the lone gray.

_Umino-Mind-Reading. The man knows you better than you know yourself, Hatake. Or, rather, he knows when you're lying to yourself; even when you've been doing it for so long you think it's the truth. Pathetic. _ Kakashi removed his hand from under the shirt, feeling lost without the reassuring beat beneath his palm. He immediately used his free arm to wrap around the younger man and practically crush him to his own chest. " You know, it started out as this vague urge, then it grew every time I learned something new, usually by courtesy of Genma. And then it was just about finding out who you had slept with and why, and why you hadn't topped me. Anything that wasn't the real reason. " He carefully brushed aside some silky chocolate strands and ran his thumb along Iruka's lower lip. " Of course, as always, you've seen through all my self-delusional bullshit and gotten me to see the truth. You know, in all these years, I've never told another living soul. Just the names on the memorial stone and they've been lacking in the sympathy department. "

" Kakashi, I-I just..." Iruka was stumbling over his words and it took the jounin a few seconds to decide whether his lover was upset or simply overwhelmed. " I'm glad you told me, that you felt you could tell me. Thank you. "

_Overwhelmed it is. _" I should be thanking you for loving me even though I'm an emotionally retarded ass and for being such a wonderful person so I could tell you." He felt good, if he was honest with himself. _I thought I was going to take that part of my life to the grave, but leave it to this dark beauty to pry it out of me. _ Kakashi tilted his face upwards and sent a silent prayer to his lost lover. _ It wasn't fair to you either Jomei, I'm sorry. I promise to say an extra round of thanks next time I light incense for you, sweetheart. _" Ibiki could learn a few things from you. Maybe you could teach him that doe eye trick. It'd make the most hardened criminal spill his guts."

There was no verbal reply. Iruka had entwined both hands into the silver hair and buried his face in the loose folds of Kakashi's shirt. The scarred brunette held his lover silently.

" 'Ruka, Beloved. Are you alright?" Kakashi whispered in the still apartment atmosphere. " Was there anything else you wanted to ask me? I'm sure I could come up with some absolutely scandalous, and probably embarrassing, moments that you could rule the grape vine with for the next few months." The younger man remained quiet. " I bet Genma would love to hear about the time I nearly put my good eye out with a soldier pill, a girdle and a lime flavored condom." Two brown hands slipped from the light colored crown to cradle the pale face. Dark eyes gazed intently into the jounin's gray orb. " Iruka?"

" 'Kashi, I want to tell you everything, like you've told me. " Iruka's normally strong voice was subdued and almost child like. " But I've been so afraid. "

" You have nothing to be afraid of, Iruka. Especially not from me."

" It's just that-"

A sharp tap at the living room window interrupted the chuunin. Both shinobi turned in the direction of the noise and discovered a messenger falcon sitting on the outer sill, its feathers ruffled in indignation at having to wait for acknowledgement. Iruka jumped from the couch and lifted the framed glass to allow the bird entry. It flew straight at the silver haired jounin, perching haughtily on his shoulder. Kakashi flinched at the talons digging into his flesh as he removed the thin scroll and read its contents. _Fuck. _" I have to go. Now."

" Of course, of course." Iruka ran an unsure hand through his messy hair and headed for the bedroom. " I just washed the uniforms you had over here, should still be in the basket. If you're going to be taking a pack, I can make something for you to eat so you- Ooomfph!"

Kakashi used his lightening speed to his advantage and jerked Iruka into his embrace, ending the helpful spiel with a fierce kiss that quickly melted into a tender caress of lips. Both men were trembling slightly when they parted.

Tsunade's messenger bird had taken the hint at Kakashi's sudden move and had flown back out the open window.

" I shouldn't be gone more than a couple of days. " Kakashi breathed into the tan ear half hidden by the coffee colored locks. One hand pressed firmly against the small of the chuunin's back, the other cupped the back of Iruka's skull. " I promise when I come back we'll talk more, about anything you want, but only if you're ready. Alright?"

Iruka nodded and a smile bloomed across his face, lightening the fearful look still haunting his dark eyes. " You were strong enough to confide in me and when you come back, it's my turn. So you'd better think of some really good questions to ask. "

" Can I ask you something before I go?" Kakashi lifted the scarf to memorize each and every line of Iruka's beautiful face.

" Of course."

" What's your favorite color?"

A smirk lifted one corner of the brunette's mouth a little higher than the other, a chuckle escaping him as he answered. " Leaf green."

And with one more kiss, Kakashi teleported to his own flat to get his Inu mask and ANBU armor. He had someone to assassinate before he could find out anything else about his Beloved.

_Wonder if I could find a green ribbon for his hair while I'm in Grass Country. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_One and a half days later..._

Kakashi was dying.

He knew this as he stumbled through the village gates, waving away the guards who were inquiring about his obvious diminished state. His blurred vision was making it very difficult to navigate. Another wave of dizziness swept through him, nearly sweeping him off his feet. The jounin fell to the side, his shoulder impacting with the back wall of a building and halting his descent.

_I'm dying. How did that happen? _

He hadn't fought anyone. He'd murdered his assigned target while the woman slept in her bed, leaving the body for her maid to find in the morning. Then he'd headed back to Konoha, only to be struck by an intense case of vertigo and nausea. And a couple bouts of diarrhea. There was no pain, and most poisons that he was familiar with caused at least a little pain for the victim. Of course, he couldn't remember of any point in the mission when he could have been poisoned. But he couldn't deny his current medical situation; namely staggering through the streets of his home, headed towards the academy instead of the hospital.

_Iruka. Beloved. I have to see your face. _

The sound of children's laughter reached his ears and Kakashi turned the corner to have full view of the academy's training grounds. It looked as though several classes were running about in the open field, more playtime than practice. And standing to the side, watching over the pleasant chaos, was Iruka.

_Such a beautiful smile. _

The silver haired shinobi swerved again, this time connecting with a nearby tree before forcing his heavy limbs to move towards the sensei. The blurred vision began to tunnel as well, blocking out everything that wasn't caramel skin and coffee hair and cocoa eyes that turned to look at him and widened in surprise.

_I must be hungry. Or delusional. Death must make one delusional. _

Iruka was running towards him, surprise morphing into fear. Kakashi could see his mouth moving, but his own heartbeat thundered in his ears, drowning out the much missed voice. He felt very light headed, as though he were flying, which he thought was odd since it seemed as though the ground was rushing upwards.

_Sorry, Iruka. I did remember what you said, though. _

The hand with the green ribbon stretched up with a great feat of will power as Iruka's sweet face loomed above him.

_Good bye, Beloved..._

" Get the hell up, Hatake! "

_Huh?_

" The next time you take a mission when you're sick with a stomach virus, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass until it's black and blue and colors that don't even belong to the rainbow!!! "

_Oh, guess I'm not dying. Just sick. Damn, I wasted a perfectly poignant death scene on a virus._

" Genma's been spewing from both ends and Raidou isn't looking too good, either. Almost everyone at the party came down with it ! And the next time you don't tell me that you're sick when you know you aren't feeling well, I'm going to-"

_Sigh. At least I got him a present._

" - and that's if you're lucky! I can't believe I haven't caught it yet wi- uh, is that ribbon for me?"

Kakashi felt the smile stretching over his face.

_And I still get to find out all about him..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_tbc..._

_- I was going to leave it at ' Good bye, Beloved.', but I didn't want to be killed :) _


	4. I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Notes**

- That didn't take too long :) At least not long for me!

- I just want to tell all you wonderful people to check my profile from time to time, because I keep an updated list of links for fanart and new stories that are related to the TI universe ( I have a universe!) but not posted here. Especially be on the lookout for some future smuttiness ;)

- newmoongirl : Thank you! Glad you like it :)

- Thanks to everyone who reads this mess XD!!!

**Story Notes**

- This occurs several months after the events of Tolerant Intolerance, perhaps a month or so after the events in Along the Way: CDs2.

**Warnings: ANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANGST, **Coarse language, malexmale sexual dialogue, biseinen-ai, mentions of incest, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Show and Tell**

**Chapter 5**

**I'll Show You Mine...**

" I thought you were just hungover before you left."

" Yeah."

" You should have told me that the whole vomiting thing wasn't alcohol related."

" Noted."

" Asshole."

Kakashi smirked at Iruka's swearing, watching the chuunin through half lidded eyes as the man sat nearby on the floor, folding his clean laundry into neat piles. The tan hands were so nimble and efficient, flipping and tucking the uniform shirts and pyjama pants and black silk thong- _Ooooooh, I wondered what happened to that. _ He enjoyed the blush as it exploded across Iruka's face, darkening his facial scar and reddening the tips of his ears. After a few splutters and a muttered " Thought I'd hidden that..." , the thong was promptly shoved to the bottom of his stack of boxers.

Kakashi used his highly advanced skills of stealth to snatch them when Iruka turned his back. The knickers were stashed nearby for his future amusement.

Huge pillows were supporting Kakashi's back as he lounged in his lover's futon, half sitting in the late morning sunshine. He still ached a bit, his body recovering slowly from the vicious flu virus running rampant among the upper ranks. _I've been back for two days and I still feel so weak. Though I did stop throwing up once Tsunade-baa'chan forced that revolting potion of hers down my throat. _The jounin grimaced at the thought of the bubbling puce colored concoction that the Hokage had poured into his mouth while Iruka held him down like a fussy child. Kakashi felt that the medicine had been inordinately nasty.

_Well, at least I'm not the only one. _He had witnessed several others undergoing the same treatment. Raidou had to literally pry his husband's mouth open for a double dose, Genma's system being hit harder than anyone else's ( Iruka said it was because the tokujo was still recovering from an accidental poisoning, ie; he stuck the wrong end of his senbon in his mouth). Anko and Kiba had come to the hospital together ( rumors were spreading fasting than the virus) and quite a bit of noise had accompanied both their dosings. The last thing Kakashi remembered seeing before blacking out was Hinata and Choji in the waiting room, the Hyuuga beauty sympathetically patting the young Akimichi's back as he vomited into a wastebin.

_Thank kami it's a slow week or we'd be sending genin on A-ranks. _

He had woken up in Iruka's bed and spent the past 48 hours either there or in the bathroom. _ I wonder if I can get another assisted bath before the day is over? That would be sweet. _Kakashi plotted another hour of hot, sudsy fun while his lover busied himself putting away the clean clothes. Iruka bent over the small dresser, packing uniform pants into the bottom drawer, his loosely clad ass swaying to whatever tune he was playing in his head. The jounin admired the view and absently pulled at the blankets laying wrinkled over his lap. They were sky blue and brand new, but Iruka had washed them several times to break them in, making them soft and inviting and they already smelled of Iruka's herbal shampoo. He hadn't known where he was when he first woke up among the unfamiliar bedding. When questioned, Iruka had blushed and stammered, finally shutting Kakashi up with a bowl of miso soup. _As soon as he found out my favorite color he started thinking of gifts, same as me. _ Kakashi chuckled quietly. _Great minds think alike. _

" What are you laughing about?" Iruka turned his head to nail the invalid with his dark eyes. The high ponytail swung with him, the loose strands framing his face flying in a wide arc.

_Beautiful. _ Kakashi tilted his head to the side to emphasize his lopsided smile. " Life's mysteries." The dolphin rolled his eyes and finished with his chore.

Kakashi dozed lightly, lulled by Iruka's quiet movements about the bedroom and other parts of the flat. He really wasn't tired, just bored and full. Since they had slept in, the first meal of the day had been brunch and for the first time since becoming ill Kakashi actually wanted to eat. So Iruka had pulled out all the stops and whipped up enough food to make even Naruto take pause. Unfortunately, the jounin had only been able to eat a small amount, much to his dismay. _He made crepes, kami-sama, _ _fruit crepes! I love fruit crepes and I could only shove like one and a half into my shriveled stomach! Life's so unfair. _

The blankets shifted and a weight settled at the foot of the futon. A gray eye cracked open and found a rather somber looking Iruka sitting near his feet. Kakashi sat up, feeling the slide of the hidden thong along the small of his bare back, falling deeper into the nest of pillows and blankets. " Iruka? Is something wrong?" Obito's eye also opened , causing a slight wave of dizziness to pass through him before his body adjusted as well as it could to the sharingan.

" Did you think about what you wanted to ask me? " Iruka spoke very quietly, his sable eyes fixated on the jounin's left hand resting atop a bright orange cushion. " If you're feeling up to it, I'd like to answer any questions you have about me."

Kakashi noticed seven scrolls stacked in a pyramid on the floor to one side of Iruka's folded legs. Genma's words popped into his thoughts, the tokujo's admiring tone running through his mind. _" ...Iruka kept scrolls with all his partners; names, dates, locations, protection or lack of, positions, fluids exchanged... he didn't miss a detail. " . _Kakashi drew in a tiny pant, eyes widening. _ He's actually going to let me see them?! _

" Genma came over that morning, you know, after the party. He was upset because he felt that in his drunken state he had betrayed some of my " secrets"." Iruka made the quotation marks with his fingers, rolling his eyes and displaying his exasperation with his friend. " So, I know he told you about these scrolls and I don't have any problem letting you read them. " He pushed the stack towards the jounin who was leaning forward and reaching for the offered bundles of parchment. " Just a run down; there are 4, 011 entries, 2,755 names, the entries that are chakra blocked are mission related and can only be read by myself, the head of Torture and Interrogation, and the Hokage. "

" Of course. " Kakashi mumbled, eyes transfixed by the utter normalcy of the scrolls' appearance. They looked like standard blank scrolls issued by the academy to its instructors. _Actually, they probably are and that's what makes them excellent for hiding sensitive information; no one would ever think to check them. _ The only thing marking them as different was the small crest drawn along the seam, showing cresting waves within a heavy circle. Even his sharingan couldn't depict the security measures Iruka had said were on the scrolls. Kakashi paused as his fingers brushed over the ink strokes, then his arm fell back to his side, his hand in his lap. " Can I ask about some things first?"

" O-of course, of course! " Iruka stuttered and Kakashi would have found it adorable if it wasn't for the fact that the dolphin really seemed to be distressed.

" Okay, " Kakashi decided to start off simple in an effort to soothe some of his lover's unease. " I already know your favorite color. " He watched as Iruka giggled and cast eyes at his wrist where the green ribbon was looped and tied in a bow. " So, what's your favorite flower?"

" Violets. They were my mother's favorite, too. " Iruka seemed to be breathing a little easier. His cheeks were tinged pink and Kakashi didn't resist the urge to find the habit endearing. " They grew all over the back yard and 'Kaasan would pick bundles and fill the house with that sweet scent. Sometimes we would just lay on our backs, surrounded by purple and blue and green, and watch the clouds drifting through the sky. " The brilliant smile was back . " Sorry, that was probably boring information that you could've lived without."

" No, I want to hear things like that. I like to hear about things like that. " Kakashi stretched out a hand and rubbed the other man's knee through the baggy cotton pants. " Never hear enough about pleasant memories. " He continued to move his palm over Iruka's leg, his thoughts swiftly falling into turmoil. _I really want to ask him about some of the people in those scrolls, mainly the ones Genma mentioned; his serious relationships. But he just doesn't seem ready and after his confession right before I left... " I've just been so afraid." Why would Iruka be afraid to tell me something? _" You know, Iruka, we don't have to do this now. It can wait."

" No, I want to do this. I-I think I need to do this, for both of us. " Iruka rubbed his first finger across the bridge of his nose and over one cheek, tracing half the scar. He seemed very determined and Kakashi knew he wouldn't have any choice but to continue with his interrogation.

The scarecrow gave his lover's knee one more pat before tapping him playfully on the nose and gathering his thoughts. Kakashi pushed an errant strand of silver from his gray eye and finger combed the whole mess to cover his ruby eye. _Okay, let's keep following the same line of questioning that he used. _" I've already revealed that you were my first kiss, but who do you remember as your first kiss? "

" Anko, when I was six. " A little grin quirked Iruka's mouth at the corners, smoothing over the tense lines of his face. " She pounced on me on the playground, kissed me, and ground my face into the dirt. "

" Ouch." _No wonder you graze on both sides of the fence. _Kakashi gave a sympathetic grimace. " How about all the fun stuff? BJs, HJs, dry humping on the Hokage's Monument?"

" 'Kashi, I don't see how you can complain about the way Genma talks, when you can be just as crass and often are. " The sensei admonished his lover before answering. " But, all those things occurred when I was thirteen-years-old and they all occurred with Anko. "

" Well, quite the one woman man, weren't we Iruka?" Gray glinted with amusement.

A brown hand made a half hearted swipe at the jounin's covered leg. " We were childhood friends, we started dating when we were twelve and stayed together until she left with Orochimaru. " Iruka paused, a hint of sorrow seeping back into his expression.

_And I've made him sad. Great work, Hatake. _" Did she pop your cherry, too? " He decided to go with levity.

" Uh, no." The receding blush exploded across the golden skin, once more, deepening to a ripe tomato red. " She left before we got any further."

" Was it some other sweet little girl that you beguiled with your puppy dog eyes?"

" No." Tomato red turned burning crimson.

Kakashi was intrigued by the sudden blush-fest. " Are you afraid or embarrassed to tell me?"

" Both." Iruka sighed and slumped over.

" 'Ruka, don't make me tickle you."

" It was Genma! " Iruka had both eyes squeezed shut, as though in preparation for a strike.

" Genma?" Kakashi didn't know why he was shocked. He simply was.

One dark eye cracked open and peeked at the silver haired man. " Are you angry?"

" I'd never be angry with you about that, Iruka." Kakashi assured his lover.

" I mean, angry with Genma." Iruka clarified, hands clenching in the loose folds of his pyjama pants. Both eyes were opened to full doe effect, pleading for leniency.

" I'm not angry. A little jealous, maybe." The jounin admitted, his expression morphing from amused to thoughtful. He pictured all the times Iruka and the older tokujo had flirted and touched and he wondered how he had never suspected that they had been lovers. _Genma did know an awful lot about Iruka's sex life. Too much for just secondhand knowledge. _Kakashi noticed the chuunin worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. " But it's fine, I should've figured it out on my own. Could I hear about it? Not necessarily the finer details, but , you know..."

" Shortly after my breakdown with Genma, " Iruka started, his face returning to its original caramel color. " he began taking me out with him and his circle of friends. A couple of months later our frotting got out of hand and I had him stripped and thrown onto a bed before he knew what had happened. Thus began my true sexual education. " Dark hair was brushed behind his ears. " I spent nearly every night of the following month in his bed, learning every trick and variation known to man, and a few that devil had made up, as well. "

" Did you top him?" Kakashi couldn't help but ask.

" Yes. The third night we slept together, I tied him to the bed and took him." Iruka's face began to brighten again. " The look on his face when I spanked him and made him call me ' Sensei' was priceless."

" Holy shit." Kakashi was stunned. His lover had gone from practically a virgin ( blow jobs didn't count) to a freakin' dom in three days. _Fast learner. _" You never let me call you 'Sensei', at least not in the bedroom. " He put on a mock pout.

" I wasn't a teacher, yet, at the time. The title didn't conjure up the image of any number of children who have used it since I've taken up a position at the academy. " Iruka winked at his elder. " When I hear it now, all I can think of are snotty noses and nicked fingers, bless the little darlings. "

Kakashi nodded his silver head and raised his hands in surrender. " Okay, no teacher-student role play. Got it. So, why'd you and Genma break up? "

" I walked in on him and a rather busty kunoichi fucking each other senseless on my couch ." Iruka gave a disgruntled puff of air at Kakashi's incredulous gaze. " I was working under the misunderstanding that he and I were dating. Puppy love on my part. Genma didn't realize that that was how I felt and since he was staying at my flat that week ( his apartment had been flooded due to a plumbing accident) he didn't think anything of bringing his conquest to my place. "

" That must've been really rough." Pale fingers played with the blanket, a tip tracing the leaf pattern over the material.

" I was crushed for about a week. I think Genma took it harder than me, he spent the next few months trying to make up for it. " The green ribbon was untied and Iruka began to run it through his fingers, creating odd designs with the silk. " As for the sex, he was always there when I felt the urge or needed some comfort. I only stayed out of his bed when I was in a serious relationship or if he was, though that was rare. "

A bird chirped loudly just outside the window. Kakashi listened to its song as he absorbed the recent additions to his stockpile of Iruka info. _ Well, that makes a lot of sense to me. And I will not get jealous the next time that senbon sucker sees Iruka. _The jounin moved through his list of names and chose the next in line. " What about Raidou?"

The ribbon entwined fingers fell into Iruka's lap. " Technically, we never dated, but we've been close friends since Genma introduced us. He and Genma had been sexually involved for years, but it took me forever to get him to sleep with me. I think he might've been afraid of getting into a similar situation as Genma; with me being infatuated. " Iruka shook the green strip loose and started over. " But I proved to him that Genma's hedonism had rubbed off onto me and he was happy to join us, or to oblige me solo. Rai-chan's so great, he could do this thing with his tongue-"

" Okay, that is too much information!" Kakashi yelped, covering his ears. _I think I've already heard from Genma about Raidou's amazing tongue, so I most certainly do not need to hear it from Iruka! _ After a few seconds of his loud " la-la-la I can't hear you!" and the dolphin's accompanying chuckles, the jounin regained his composure. " Now I understand why you three behave the way you do. Explains quite a bit. " Kakashi tapped the scrolls, again, racking his brain for the other names. " Genma also mentioned a Bachiko. I don't think I know her."

" Do you remember the jounin couple that was dancing in the cage for most of the party? The woman was wearing a cut-off kimono over a strip of leather that she called a skirt."

" Wasn't the guy she was with wearing like a bondage get-up? Studded leather straps, a leash and collar?"

Iruka nodded in confirmation. " That would be them, Cho Bachiko and Benjiro, twins. And lovers, though they usually keep it pretty well under wraps. Of course, most of the ranks have them figured out. " He shrugged as he studied the cat's cradle laced between his fingers. " I met them through Genma, and I dated Bachiko when I was sixteen. That lasted all of five weeks."

" What happened there? She want you to join her and her brother? "

" No, jackass. She found out how old I was. She's two years younger than Genma, but she couldn't stand the thought of being with a 'child'. Which was ridiculous, because by that point I had more A-ranks under my belt that she did. " Iruka's lower lip stuck out in a rueful pout, the cat's cradle disappeared when his hands folded and slipped from the ribbon's hold. " Anyway, she was, and is, a great person so there really weren't any hard feelings. A few years later she and Benjiro finally just gave up on outside relationships and they've been happy together ever since. Though it sucks they'll never be able to have kids. "

_I should probably be offended , but I can't fault them for finding love. Even in an unorthodox manner. _Kakashi watched another intricate web being created along the brown digits. _Well, best of luck to them. _ He scratched at the seal on the top most scroll, fingernail lifting some of the ink from the parchment. " Mizuki was next, wasn't he? "

" Yeah, on and off from seventeen to nineteen. There were a few flings during our break ups, but I've always been faithful otherwise. I think I actually ended up in Genma and Raidou's beds more often during those short off periods than I did in the years before dating Mizuki. " Iruka smirked. " Unless you have some specific questions, I think we've covered my relationship with him. "

" I don't, and we have. " Kakashi knew he could think up something to ask about the silver headed traitor, but Mizuki was a sore spot with Iruka and the jounin didn't want to press any more. He had the distinct feeling that the worst was yet to come.

" If you're still going chronologically, then Hayate would be next. " Iruka offered. He pulled the ribbon around his middle finger, crossing the loose ends over the back of his hand before circling his wrist. Kakashi was reminded of the matching slave bracelets that he had seen a few nights ago. " We'd known each other since we were little, went through the academy together, assigned to the same genin team... Hayate was one of my saviors when Mizuki snapped. He came to see me everyday after it happened, sent flowers and a thousand varieties of tea the week I was breaking. Kami-sama, that kid loved tea. " The chuunin's voice was tinged with nostalgia, affection and sorrow, as he spoke of the dearly departed. " The first day I was well enough to have visitors Hayate was on Genma's doorstep with half the Yamanaka's floral shop in tow. Gen-chan was actually getting pissed off because nearly every available container in the flat was full of flowers, I was even using some of the cooking pots for the hydrangeas and lilacs. "

_Wait a minute. _Kakashi furrowed his brow in confusion. " I thought Hayate and Uzuki Yugao had been together for years. "

" They were, but there was a short period when they started seeing other people. She wanted some breathing room and it nearly killed Hayate. I was the only person he dated. Basically rebound on both our parts. " Sable eyes followed the green lines as they criss-crossed up his arm. " That month and a half with him was the honestly the best in my life at that point. "

" Hayate was a good person, from I saw and heard of him. " Kakashi again lamented the fact that he had closed himself off for so long. _ I never really got to know Hayate and it's too late now. _ " I bet you two made a cute couple."

" It was nice. " Iruka admitted happily. " It was almost normal, like being a civilian family. I would come home with Naruto from the academy, clean up a bit and start dinner. Hayate would come in from his missions or training, always with flowers and some little game or toy for Naruto. " The chuunin smiled softly at his memories, the ribbon forgotten for the moment. " He would sweep me into a big hug and kiss. Hayate tasted different from everyone else I'd kissed; like honey and medicinal herbs. He was always worried that he'd taste like sickness and death, so he'd brush his teeth a dozen times a day, gargle sweet water, chew rosemary and mint, covering the illness up so my tongue couldn't find it. But desperation and sorrow have their own flavor, and he was never able to hide them from me. "

Kakashi mulled that over. He'd never thought of that particular consequence of the swordsman's malady. _To kiss death each time he held him. To live with the knowledge that he'd be gone, sooner rather than later... And I now have a deeper appreciation for Jomei's choice. _ The jounin hid a sniff behind a light cough. _I can sulk over that later. _

" One night, after Naruto had gone to bed, Yugao came knocking on my door. Hayate went outside, they stayed out there for a few hours, and when he came back in he was in tears. So I told him it was over and to go back home. "

" Rather harsh, " Kakashi grimaced, taking a sympathetic hit for the deceased shinobi. " but I guess I can understand why."

Iruka tilted his head, dark chocolate colored strands angling to his left. " He loved Yugao very much and I didn't want him to suffer through a decision. So I made it for him. " The green silk was pulled from his arm and replaced about his wrist, looped and tied in a sloppy bow. " It was hard on us both, and I have no doubts that if I hadn't left him, then we would have been happy until the day of his death. " Another sad smile. " But it wasn't meant to be. It took some time before we could speak to each other without the hurt, but eventually we became best of friends, again. I still miss him. " Widened eyes, apologetic expression. " I mean, not that you aren't- or that I don't think you're -you know-!"

Kakashi cursed himself for leaving his emotions so exposed on his naked face and causing another upset. _Can't you do anything right, Hatake? _ And then the laughter began to bubble up. He watched Iruka's growing panic, his gestures becoming broader, more exaggerated. _He's been through some emotional hell that I couldn't even begin to know because I've never let go of someone I've wanted, and he's freaking out because he thinks I'm going to be mad about him missing Hayate. This is too fucking ridiculous. _" Iruka, Iruka...IRUKA! "

The younger man fell silent, his mouth still hanging open in profuse apology, hands waving in the air. There was a stilted giggle, then Iruka quieted again and allowed his hands to fall into his lap where they twisted together.

" It's okay, Iruka. I didn't misconstrue the statement. I understand what you're saying. Okay?"

" Sorry. I'm a little nervous and- uh- I-" Iruka spluttered and clamped his mouth shut.

_Yeah, time to get off this particular part of his past. _ The scarecrow rolled one scroll in place with his first finger, watching the crest appear and disappear. Kakashi mentally ran the list through his head one more time. " Hisaye. Genma said Hisaye was your last relationship before me. Can you tell me about her?"

" Uh, yeah. " Instead of calming the chuunin down, the question seemed to increase his anxiety. Kakashi looked on, startled, as Iruka crawled across the floor to his small dresser. Every line of his body seemed to be vibrating with tension as he picked up a small box, hesitating a moment with his back to the jounin, and crawled back to his spot on the futon. He sat hunched, his body curled protectively around the box. His behavior seriously bothered Kakashi and he feared the worst when his lover parted his lips. Iruka's eyes were locked onto his treasure, never wandering as he spoke.

" The first few weeks after Hayate and I parted, Anko would drag me out every weekend to the bars and clubs. Always with a big group of people from the missions office and academy, Hisaye always came along. " Iruka's voice had steadied despite his pained expression and tensed form. It didn't comfort Kakashi. " Anko introduced us at Hisaye's tokujo promotion party the year before. She was a lot like Anko; friendly, outgoing, a sweet tooth from hell, but her addiction was geared towards ice cream. An incredibly lovable person. " There was a strained smile at the memory. " She was awarded her tokubetsu jounin status for her explosives expertise. Hisaye could take out an entire field of enemies with three properly placed explosive tags, it was amazing to watch. Anyway, she and Anko were determined to get me back into the world of dating, playing matchmaker on my behalf. "

_I have never seen him this upset when talking about his past ( Told you, you wouldn't want to know). I didn't think anything could be worse than his parents or the hell that Mizuki put him through, but this ( You just couldn't leave well enough alone) is excruciating to watch. _Kakashi could feel the burning of both eyes, his emotions swelling as he witnessed the obvious suffering of his lover. He contemplated halting the confession, but knew that Iruka would be angry with him since he had made the decision to go through with the whole talk. Kakashi could do nothing but sit silently. _No matter what happens, by the end of today that man will be in this bed with a smile on his face, come hell or high water. _

" Eventually, we started hanging out, spending more time together. She and Naruto took to each other like true partners in crime. In fact, the Forest of Death received a few new wards and fences because of those two." The brown hands were turning pale with the pressure being exerted on the wooden cube. " She was smart and funny and we could talk for hours about anything or nothing at all. Within a couple of months we became lovers. A few months after that I gave her my mother's engagement ring and we started planning our wedding."

_WEDDING!!! _Kakashi fought the urge to hyperventilate. He'd had no idea that Iruka had ever had such a serious relationship. _I loved Jomei, more than life itself, but it never occurred to me to get married. We never even exchanged rings. _He drew in a shaky breath and composed himself.

The dolphin's grip tightened and his knuckles became a shade of white that rivaled Kakashi's ivory complexion. " Eight months into our engagement, Hisaye took a mission to Mist with Raidou, Benjiro and Anko. They needed her to create a distraction within a large compound while they recovered stolen scrolls from the basement vaults. The mission report said that she set off a myriad of explosions around the compound, Benjiro covering her while she worked. Rai and Anko grabbed the scrolls without any trouble and the four of them took off towards home. " Iruka was beginning to tremble. His eyes were half shuttered and glossy, tears forming at his lash line, breathing labored. " They were just hours away from Konoha when they were attacked by a group of Mist jounin. Apparently, the enemy shinobi had recognized Anko, who was in their bingo book with a rather hefty price on her head. Their main targets were Anko and Benjiro who was carrying the scrolls. Benjiro was injured in the first strike, rendered one arm and leg useless, Raidou stuck close to him and continued to help defend Anko while Hisaye took out as many Mist as she could. " The well worn speech patterns of hundreds of mission briefings was tainted by the chuunin's strong emotions.

Kakashi was amazed that Iruka was able to speak as clearly as he was, considering how rough his breathing had gotten. He wanted so badly to say something, to stop his lover's painful monologue and remain blissfully ignorant of his internal agony. But Kakashi knew that Iruka needed him to listen, and Iruka more than deserved that courtesy from his lover.

And then Iruka moved. The box was lifted in two shaking hands and offered to the jounin. Kakashi paused, then he carefully wrapped his fingers around the middle of the ebony wood. Another few seconds passed before Iruka released the box and snatched his hands back to his lap, clutching each other in lieu of their little treasure. " Anko was doing pretty well on her own, but Rai had his hands full. Hisaye had cut the enemy numbers by more than half, but the leader and three others were still left."

The box fit easily in the palm of Kakashi's hand. Its curved lid was covered in decorative carvings, intricate vines and flowers catching the light. He opened the hinged lid and his gray eye blinked.

" She and Anko had just disposed of the last three, leaving the leader. The Mist nin launched at Raidou who was supporting an unconscious Benjiro, still tryin gto protect the scrolls. "

Stuck to the underside of the lid was a photograph of a younger Iruka and a young woman that Kakashi vaguely recognized from his ANBU days. He was fairly certain that he had seen her in Morino Ibiki's office, years ago. Her mop of dark hair nearly obscured the hitai-ate plate covering her forehead, what hung below the blue cloth was pulled into twin hair bands, low on either side of the back of her head. She wore a black high-neck, sleeveless top that Kakashi would have thought was regulation ANBU, except it became standard fishnet just below her bust. Iruka was grinning broadly, his arms wrapped tightly around the smaller figure. The girl was smiling just as brightly, her brown eyes practically sparkling in the color photo.

_So this is Hisaye._

" Hisa-chan was already moving towards them, but she didn't have time to pull a weapon or make seals. Anko thinks she just moved on instinct to protect Raidou, to protect my friend. "

Kakashi set the box in his lap and studied the metal plates sitting atop a scrap of material. He cradled the dog tags in his palm, careful not to disturb the dark streaks littering the dull surface. The strip of fabric was lifted, as well, and Kakashi knew the white silk with gold and silver embroidery had belonged to a wedding kimono.

_Never used, gathering dust in some second hand shop._

" She jumped in front of Rai's unguarded back and took a kunai through her throat. The blow was so forceful, the tip of the blade still cut into Raidou's flak vest. Anko beheaded the Mist jounin and gave Hisaye as much of her chakra as she could while fleeing back to Konoha. But it was too late."

The precious strip of silk was folded and set aside, dog tags placed on top. At the bottom of the box was another small item of material. Two matching items, actually, hardly any bigger than Kakashi's thumb. The silver haired man felt the unshed tears that had been fervently burning his eyes finally give way and roll down his pale cheeks as he picked up the last bit of nostalgia.

_Dear kami, no. _

" I sent Naruto to stay with Gai and when I got to the hospital, it was Rai and Anko who told me about Hisa-chan, pronounced dead as soon as she entered the ER. I was strong, I stayed strong because as shinobi we always have to be ready for death. I teach that to my classes everyday. I stayed strong for Raidou because he was practically hysterical, blaming himself. Then the head med-nin on duty took me into an empty exam room and told me that Hisaye had scheduled an appointment with him before she left on the mission, he ran the requested test on her body when she was brought in. And he told me that Hisa-chan was five weeks pregnant. "

The socks were so small. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time, if ever, that he had seen a piece of clothing so tiny. They were a very light green color with pale lavender stripes across the toes. He rubbed them between his fingertips and marveled out how soft the woven material was against his skin.

" He said it was up to me whether or not the information was released to anyone outside of himself, he wouldn't even list it on her medical records. If she hadn't suspected anything prior, hadn't requested a check-up, then no one would have ever known. "

Kakashi wrapped the dog tags in the kimono scrap and replaced them inside the box. He was unable to give up the infant tabi, however. Gray and concealed ruby looked up from the memory chest to find a shattered Iruka hugging himself tightly, tanned face streaked with tears, nose running unchecked. And yet his voice continued on, steady and deliberate.

" So I told him to keep it off the records and not to tell anyone because I thought it wouldn't do anything but hurt them more. I left the hospital, walked right past Raidou who had broken down completely in the waiting room, and walked around Konoha for hours. I don't even remember how I got there, but at one point I realized that I was standing outside a children's specialty shop. I went inside and looked at all the little kimonos and obi and these tiny little geta that looked like doll clothes. And I saw those socks, and purple was her favorite color and green was my favorite color and they just seemed so perfect, so I bought them and took them home. "

The small socks were gently placed on top of the white silk and the wooden top lowered, shutting away the precious items. Kakashi pushed the scrolls to the side and set the box next to them on the floor. With painstakingly slow motions, he leaned forward and moved closer to his distraught lover, hands reaching for the younger man. Iruka's voice was beginning to crack, becoming high pitched as the words tumbled out of his gasping mouth.

" And I never told anyone! No one! And Raidou cried for so long and I just smiled and told him it was alright, but I hated him! Hated him for coming back alive and Hisa-chan and my ch-chibi were dead! But I never told him, never told Genma, never told Anko or Benjiro or Naruto! N-Never told Naruto that he had a baby brother or sister! Never told anyone, because I didn't w-w-want anyone else to feel the f-fucking hell that I felt, " Iruka sucked in a desperate sob and turned his head up to scream at the world. " BECAUSE MY BABY WAS DEAD!!! "

Kakashi lunged forward and surrounded his lover with as much of his body as he could, dragging him back to the pillows to ensconce him in thick blankets and strong arms. The jounin's mind drew a blank as he cradled Iruka to his chest, trying his best to soothe the anguished cries, to still the clawing hands.

" Beloved, Beloved, my lovely Iruka." His own voice was thick and his cheeks were itching from the tear tracks, but he continued to murmur useless comforts into the dark hair.

_tbc..._

_------------------------------------_

_- That's enough angst for me right now. The next chapter will be full of rainbows and teddy bears and smex. _

_- There will be a AtW chapter that deals solely with Iruka telling Kakashi about his relationship with Mizuki, in case anyone was wondering about that ( xgossamerstarsx). That will be posted when ST is complete._


	5. Rainbows, Teddy bears and Smex

-1**Author's Notes**

**- **Thank you to everyone who puts up with my insanely long update times :)

- I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as it should dispel all angstiness from the last chapter!

- This is for everyone who reads this mess and still enjoys it :)

- To Fuyu no Akegata: ice cream sundae giggles

- Hi Anise!

- If anyone missed me ( or my reviews :D) for the past few weeks, I apologize. I cut myself off from fandom when I'm trying to finish a chapter as an incentive for me to hurry up so I can read all the yummy updates. It usually only lasts a couple of days, but this time I got stuck on something so my self enforced isolation lasted a little longer xD So I'll be reading and reviewing and returning emails over the next couple of days. Promise!

**Story Notes**

- This story occurs several months after the events of Tolerant Intolerance, perhaps a month or so after the events in Along the Way: CDs2.

**Warnings: NC-17 SMEX!!! **Coarse language, malexmale sexual dialogue, biseinen-ai, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. 'The Gift' is by Seether. 'Glycerin' is by Bush. ' Everlong' is by Foo Fighters. The abuse of these characters and songs is by me.

-------------------------------------

**Show and Tell**

**Chapter 6**

**Rainbows and Teddy Bears and Smex...**

Kakashi looked on as Iruka was embraced by the young women, first the grinning Sakura, then a giggling Hinata. Then Genma hooked the brunette into a headlock, grinding his knuckles into the dark head, mussing Iruka's neat ponytail. Once released, Iruka received a companionable pat on the back from Raidou.

The foursome turned their backs on the training field and headed towards their respective homes in Konoha's village proper. Raidou's voice carried above the others' as he slung an arm across his husband's shoulders, hugging him close. " What would you like to have for dinner tonight, babe?"

The silver haired man stood still, gray eye following the largest man's figure as he walked away. _Babe, baby, baby... and none of them knows. What would happen if they did know? _

" You're thinking about it, again." Iruka ambled towards the cluster of fallen logs that had been used for seating. His legs folded gracefully, his rear end thumping on the ground with less grace. " About telling Raidou. That's why you were distracted. "

Kakashi's legs moved across the hard packed earth until he reached his lover's side. He leaned against the broken stump and stuck his hands into his pockets. " Somewhat, yes." _Actually, I was wondering what your child would have looked like. _Kakashi cast his lonely gaze down, taking in the disarrayed ebony, the brown curve of his ear, the wide line of his shoulders. _Would the baby have your dark skin, or her pale complexion? Your wide grin, or her sweet smile? _

He hadn't been preoccupied with such thoughts when they had begun the day's training. Kakashi had spent the entire morning sparring with Genma and Raidou, the tokujo switching off with him and Iruka. After a late lunch, the jounin had remained focused during his matches with Iruka, easily blocking out the sounds of the older men sparring ( fooling around) nearby. Then Sakura and Hinata had shown up, the kunoichi practicing their genjutsu on the neighboring field before joining their seniors. Once they arrived his concentration had slowly deteriorated with their joyful voices, the sound reminiscent of a school yard at recess. Kakashi's mind couldn't shake the notion of children playing happily.

During Kakashi's last match with Iruka, Hinata had turned her wide eyes towards him, watching as the two men fought, her high pitched laughter filling his head as his imagination conjured images of a dark haired toddler romping with a shaggy puppy inside a picket fence; his idyllic scene of childhood. That was the moment Kakashi forgot about the match, the audience, his partner. And Iruka had landed a kick to the side of his lover's head.

Slender white fingers gingerly touched the bandage that was peeking out from underneath the edge of his hitai-ate. It was covered with rainbows and teddy bears and Iruka had produced it out of his vest pocket, the one he kept full of first aid items for his six-year-old classes, hence the juvenile designs. Kakashi dismissed his previous ruminations, he did not want to get into that emotional mess with Iruka. " I understand why you won't tell him; ' Ignorance is bliss' and all that. " In fact, Iruka had been adamant that Kakashi not tell the older brunette about Hisaye's pregnancy. Raidou had apparently suffered quite a bit of guilt over the young woman's death, taking months before he could stay in the same room as Iruka without apologizing or becoming depressed. By default, protecting Raidou also meant protecting Genma, since the two tokujo shared in every aspect of the other's life. So Kakashi understood why Iruka had kept the secret for so long. " I just wonder... I don't know. "

" Sorting through all the ' What if's' ." Iruka smiled up at the jounin as he pulled the tie free from his hair. The dark mop fell in sweaty strands over the hitai-ate. " I still have those moments, at least once a day. Even more when I visit the Namiashi home. " The unkempt hair was quickly straightened and pulled back into its proper tail, Iruka's deft movements marked by the endless routine. " You know Rai's youngest niece is seven, almost the same age as..." Iruka paused, his face directed towards the scraps of grass by his feet, expression hidden from the man standing beside him. " ... our child would have been. "

Kakashi had noticed that it had become easier for Iruka to talk about his late fiancée and their lost child. As in, discussing them at all. The morning after the confession had mostly involved Iruka's pleading for Kakashi's silence and a tight lipped sorrow that seemed to fade as the sun made its way across the sky. By nightfall, the chuunin had volunteered a few happy details of Hisaye's life. As the days passed, Iruka was able to speak more freely about the young woman, though the infant remained a delicate subject and Kakashi did his best not to bring it up. More than a month later, the chuunin was able to speak at length about Hisaye, even with his oldest friends, and occasionally a comment or two regarding the baby would slip between curved lips to enlighten Kakashi when they were alone.

Since Kakashi had found out about Iruka's little secret, the jounin had a phantom child wandering his thoughts, popping up whenever he passed by the academy or overheard random children frolicking in the village streets. The image usually had Iruka's eyes and the Photo-Hisaye's nose with skin the color of a caramel latte. Kakashi hadn't dwelt so much on the aptly named ' What if's' since Yondaime died and Obito before him. _ If this is how I'm dealing with it, six years after the fact, then I can't even imagine how messed up Iruka was when it actually happened. And he didn't have anyone to talk to, even the medic that performed the pregnancy test was killed during a rescue mission soon afterwards. _

There was a little huff of air as Iruka grunted. ' Hn. I just realized that I never actually answered your question that night." He didn't have to specify what night.

But he would have to specify a question. " Which one?" Kakashi had many unanswered questions, but he wasn't in any hurry.

" About why I wasn't ready to top you."

" I figured we'd gotten beyond anything as trivial as that. "

" True, but that is kinda what started this whole ' Getting to Know You' series of revealing conversations. At least, that's what Genma told me." Iruka idly plucked the blades of grass near at hand, shredding them between his fingers.

_Ah, yes. The infamous discussion with Genma at the club. And Genma's subsequent interference. _" Genma's the one who brought it up, it just happened to pique my curiosity, too. But , again, that's neither here nor there when compared to what you told me. " Kakashi scratched at the edge of the bandage, silver hairs tickling his exposed skin.

" I meant to tell you that night, but after everything else..." Iruka's voice trailed off. Kakashi noticed that the brown fingers had abandoned the mutilated strips of vegetation and had moved on to the chuunin's pants, pulling at the wrinkles in the bend of his knee. " I had to tell you about Hisaye before I could explain myself."

" 'Ruka, you don't have to explain yourself to me." Kakashi assured his lover. " Everyone has their reasons for their actions. I'm sure yours are excellent. "

Iruka paused another few seconds, as though carefully weighing his next words, or gathering the strength to speak. " Actually it's a stupid, ridiculous reason. " The chuunin unfolded his legs, stretching them out in front of his body, crossed at the ankles. His hands fell to his sides, fingers making slight indentations in the dirt. " Like a child trying to rationalize his refusal to wear blue because the last time he wore a blue shirt he fell and scraped his knee. " Iruka chuckled softly.

The clouds floated lazily in the sky overhead, Kakashi bending his head back to take in the calming sight as he listened to his lover talk.

" Genma and Raidou were the first ones I began having intimate relations with after Hisaye died. In the beginning, it was about them comforting me and I wasn't really in any shape to take charge, so it made sense for me to bottom. I enjoyed it. " Iruka spoke calmly, his voice carrying upwards to the jounin. " But when I started sleeping with other people, both men and women, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The last person I had claimed was gone and it had gotten stuck in my head that I was betraying not only her, but our child's memory as well, if I claimed anyone else in the same way. " There was another soft laugh. " Then it became this entirely irrational belief that if I didn't actually top anyone, then I wouldn't cause or be responsible for any pain to myself or my partner."

One of the clouds had a startling resemblance to a pair of little socks and Kakashi immediately dropped his gaze back down. He was surprised to find himself staring straight into Iruka's dark eyes, the tanned face tilted up, back of his head resting against the tree. The chuunin actually looked amused by his own admission.

" So I haven't had anything more than oral sex with women since Hisaye and I've been uke for all my male partners and all because of one stupid little, paranoid bit of insanity that I allowed to lodge inside my brain. "

" We all have our little quirks, Beloved." Kakashi smiled down at the chuunin, eye curving to show what his masked face did not. _And yours is far from being the worst I've dealt with. _" And, if you haven't noticed, you do tend to top from the bottom. So it's not like you've been totally passive all this time."

" Yeah, I guess so. "

A peaceful quiet hung between them, their gazes never wavering. Then Iruka rolled to his feet, dusting off the seat of his pants. " I guess we should head back." He began walking towards the main path.

" Would you like ramen? Or I can make dinner tonight." Kakashi was quick to offer, straightening from his slump and falling into step beside his lover. _I could pick up some beef and veggies, make that stir fry he likes. Maybe some strawberries for-_

" I've got some things to do, so I'll have to skip dinner. " Iruka gave the jounin an apologetic smile and a kiss on the cheek. " Sorry, 'Kashi."

" It's alright." The silver haired shinobi looped an arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled him closer. " Can I come by later tonight?"

" I'd love that. In fact, " Iruka glanced upwards before continuing. " it looks like it'll be nice tonight, so why don't you meet me on top of the Hokage's Monument around ten? I'll bring some sake and we can watch the stars. "

" Sounds good. I'm going to run around and harass a few people. Maybe find Gai and challenge him to a burping contest or something. " Kakashi lowered his mask and caught Iruka's lips with his own. The kiss lasted several long minutes, yet ended too soon as Kakashi forced himself to break the contact and allow the man to run his errands. " I'll see you at ten tonight. Hokage's Monument."

" Don't be too late. Love you, 'Kashi."

" I won't, promise. Love you more! " Kakashi called over his shoulder as he leapt into the nearest tree and took off towards Gai's flat, the sound of Iruka's laughter following through the leaves.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- The smexy part has a link on my profile :) _

_- Ya'll are the best!!!_

_- There will be one more chapter for Show and Tell. A SHORT one, sorta an epilogue. _


	6. The Aftermath

**Author's Notes**

- Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed and encouraged me to keep going

- Fuyu no Akegata: shochu winks

- For anyone who might be interested, I'll be posting a few things in places other than here, so check out my profile from time to time to see if I've added any links.

**Story Notes**

- This story occurs several months after the events of Tolerant Intolerance, perhaps a month or so after the events in Along the Way: CDs2.

**Warnings: **Coarse language, malexmale sexual dialogue, biseinen-ai, etc.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. ' Everlong' is by Foo Fighters ( and for everyone putting together an MP3 list for TI and ST , it's the acoustical version with just dave grohl singing/playing.).

-----------------------------------

**Show and Tell**

**Chapter 7**

**The Aftermath**

" Iruka, my lovely ?"

" Hmmm. Hey, beautiful. Were Gen and Rai home?"

Kakashi ambled into the kitchen, tossing a satchel onto the couch and slipping out of his flak vest along the way. The dark mask was pulled down so his moist lips could nibble the golden neck above Iruka's collar, the chuunin trapped between the sink and the older man. Iruka craned his head back just enough to brush his lips across Kakashi's, his dark hair draping over the jounin's shoulder.

" Yes, they were indeed home." Kakashi smirked at the exchange of unapproved endearments. _Don't know why he doesn't want me to call him lovely. ( Same reason you don't want to be called beautiful, Hatake... at least outside of the bedroom.) _He wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist, pulling him closer. The other pale hand slipped behind his back to grab hold of the item tucked in his waist band.

" Can they come over for dinner tomorrow night?" The sink was full of greens floating in the cold water. Iruka continued to pull the stalks through the liquid as he questioned his lover about his errand. " Or do they already have plans?"

_Ohhhhhhh, this is going to be soooooooooo good! _Kakashi brought his surprise out of hiding and dangled it in front of the brunette's face in all it's garish glory. " No, I took their new toy away, but now **we** have plans for the rest of the foreseeable future." The jounin reveled in the range of expressions that crossed Iruka's face and were reflected in the window over the sink. The chuunin dropped his handful of leaves into the sandy water and gaped. " Or at least until one of us strains something."

The rectangular case would have been considered unassuming if it wasn't for the brightly colored male stick figures on its cover, the poorly drawn human representations in an unmistakably sexual position. One sported a high ponytail, the other a wild bush of hair and one eye. Neat hirigana, ' A Night to Remember', flowed gracefully down one side of the case, contrasting sharply with the immature doodles.

Iruka paled, then blushed and began to stammer. " K-kakashi, I-I-I can explain-"

" Oh, you don't have to explain. " Gray twinkled in the overhead light. Kakashi shifted his hold on his lover to include pinning his hands to his body, refusing to allow the younger man to snatch the prize from him. " When I walked in on Raidou and Genma fucking each other loopy while watching us fucking each other loopy on the TV... well, they were very quick to give explanations. " _ If I hadn't been so shocked I would've fell out laughing! I thought Genma was going to pass out with Raidou still nailing his ass! _" You like the artwork? That's Genma's and of course the title is Raidou's; his calligraphy is amazing, especially when viewed alongside Shiranui's sloppy work.

The silver headed shinobi went on. " I know that Genma and Raidou were our guards that night on the Hokage Monument. I know that they helped you set up night vision surveillance cameras and several strategically placed microphones in the clearing. I also know that while Raidou was honorable enough to give us our privacy, Genma spent most of his time trying to mask his chakra while jerking off in a nearby pine tree. "

" Oh kami.." The chuunin hung his head, voice tinged with frustration. " He promised me."

Kakashi chuckled and pressed on. " I know that you asked Genma to cut together the footage and sound from all the cameras to make a lovely little amateur porn flick to surprise me. I know that Raidou is the one who suggested viewing the finished product before handing it over to you at tomorrow night's get together, but Genma is the one who initiated the sex that was apparently a play by play of ours; uniforms, blanket and all. " He nipped lightly at Iruka's earlobe. " I know that they did not, and never will, make a copy of this disc, because I'm not sharing you. "

" 'Kashi love, you didn't do anything to them, did you?" Iruka lifted his head and locked eyes with the jounin's reflection, sounding exceptionally concerned for his friends' welfare.

" Don't worry about them. They won't suffer any long lasting effects. "

" Kakashi! "

Silver hair dipped forward and Kakashi licked a line from the top of the uniform collar to the brunette's temple. Iruka trembled in his arms. " Calm down. I just meant that I have all the original footage and the extra copy Genma tried to hide in his container of poisoned senbon. So I now possess all the evidence." _And I scared the hell outta 'em! Kami, that was so fucking funny. Raidou looked like he was waiting for me to chidori his ass! _

" Did you just barge into their apartment?" Iruka attempted an angry glare, but only managed to look adorably irate to the jounin.

" I'm not that bad am I? Wait, don't answer that. " Kakashi sighed. " I guess they didn't realize how loud the television was or they would have known that anyone outside their front door could hear it very clearly. I didn't teleport inside until I heard myself screaming out your name, with that one song playing in the background. That's when I realized that something was going on. " The case was set upon the counter, Kakashi trailing his free hand over the wrinkled uniform shirt, down to the top button of Iruka's slacks.

" Which song?" Iruka whispered. Sable lashes fell thickly over the dark eyes, the chuunin relaxing into the embrace.

" Breathe out... So I can breathe you in... Hold you in. " Kakashi whispered back, the tune warping around the kisses he began to place along the wet stripe of bronzed skin. " Thank you for the gift, Beloved. I promise to use it everyday."

Both men laughed softly. Kakashi slipped a thumb between the chuunin's waist band and the soft skin beneath, his breath quickening at his lover's next words.

" Maybe we could put it to use now? "

_owari_


End file.
